New School, New Loves
by german kitty
Summary: Ravyn Namaguchi was your average skater goth. Well, except for the fact that she was a cobrapanther hanyou. Now she's in a new town, and is falling in love with another hanyou at her school. But will old problems ruin her chances at love?
1. First Day

**well, here is my first fanfic! i think its beautiful! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any band or whatever that I may mention. HOWEVER, I _DO_ own Ravyn and Cowlick, so if you would like to use them in your stories, please ask me first.**

**Also, some of my own poetry and songs will be put in here, and sometimes poems by other people. If you would like to use my poems, please ask me first. Thanks! and enjoy**

scene change or time break(will specify)-

"talking"

_thinking or emphasis if while during talking_

**New School, New Love**

Chapter 1

_First Day_

"RAVYN! WAKE UP! Its time for school! You don't want to be late for your first day of a new school!"

"Yeah, what joy." Ravyn mumbled as she sleepily got out of bed and into the shower.

_Why did we have to move? We were just fine in Kyoto, why did we have to move to freakin' Tokyo? Why?_ She thought to herself as she stepped into her huge walk-in closet. _What to wear today, what to wear today?_ She scanned her options for several minutes before finally deciding on a black lace corset (no, its not seethrough! so dont even go there, the lace is over the _solid_ black fabric), a black mini skirt with chains and safety pins everywhere, red and black striped tights, knee high combat boots, and a black studded belt, not looped through belt loops.

She took a short break from deciding the rest her outfit to do her hair. She took out her curling iron and about 20 bobby pins. She straightened her knee-length raven hair and pinned it up neat, flat against her head. She then took out her favorite black beanie, then one with pins all over it, and put it on to hide her panther ears. _Please let them let me wear it, please let them let me wear it_, she prayed desperately to whoever was listening before going over to her vanity (dont i sound sophisticated) and picking out her accessories.

Her things were neatly sorted, necklaces in one spot, earrings in another, bracelets somewhere else. She finally decided on her black choker with the huge black jewel hanging from it and the black chains hanging around the jewel, her red jewel earrings in the inside lobe peircing, a pair of the same type of earrings, except black, in her second peircings, a pair of simple black studs in the third, a blood red jewel stud in her right cartilige, black armwarmers, a pair of black gloves to hide her claws, and many bracelets, including black rubber bracelets, one yellow LiveStrong (dont own) bracelet, two black Hot Topic (dont own, but wish i did) music foundation bracelets, and chain bracelets in black, silver, and red. She also decided to wear her lip ring and not cover up her tattoos on her upper back, a black panther on her left shoulder, and a king cobra with its hood flared and garnet eyes on her right shoulder.

After a brief final inspection of her clothes, she put on her makeup the way she usually did. She wore pale foundation, even though her skin was flawless, black eyeshadow stopping a little above her lids and under her eyes, and black eyeliner completely her look.

She finally deemed herself acceptable for school, and put on her black trenchcoat and her black messenger bag backpack, grabbing her keys on the way out the door to her baby, pausing briefly to yell extremely loud that she was leaving, just to wake the neighbors and annoy the rest of her so called family. Her baby, a black and red Harley (dont own) with chrome detail, she loved that bike like it was a person. She grabbed her skateboard and strapped it to her bike along with her backpack.

time break-

She was pushing 70 mph when she came to a screeching halt in a parking space, getting off, and thoroughly locking up her baby. _Well, her it goes_, she thought to herself as she unstrapped her bag and board and headed inside, completely ignoring the strange looks she was getting from everybody, even the rockers, punks, skaters, and goths were giving her weird looks.

_Now, which way is the offi-_ she never got to finish her thought because at that moment she rammed head on into someone, almost knocking her to the floor if it weren't for her quick cat-like reflexes.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," she said to the stranger she bumped into. "I was wondering if you could help me find the office. I'm new and I need to get my schedule."

She looked at the boy she had run into and was in awe of how hot he was. He was a skater, about 5'10 with silver waist-length hair, and dog ears. _Dog ears, he must be a hanyou, at least I'm not the only demon here._

"Ummm...the office is this way," he said, giving her a weird look.

"Thanks" she said, blushing, realizing that he caught her checking him out. "I'm Ravyn Namaguchi, just move from Kyoto."

"Cool. InuYasha Taisho, been livin' here for about 10 years. I came from Kyoto, too."

"That's awesome"

The rest of the walk was in silence. But the silence was not wasted. InuYasha took this time to get a good look at this Ravyn girl, and as he looked, he realized she was pretty hot. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, a nice slender body, a nice ass, and her breasts weren't huge and fake, but smaller and natural(a/n i am _not_ a lesbo, this is what he thought of her), just the way he liked them. Her style was pretty much like his, and he knew they liked the same type of music by the band logos ironed on to her messenger bag. The only thing he thought a little strange was the fact that she had fangs. _Hmm...maybe she's a demon. But she doesn't smell like a demon, actually, she has a normal human smell, vanilla and roses, unique, but human._ He thought, trying not to think to hard.

"We're here. If you want I could help you find your first class when you get your schedule." He said, stopping just inside the office.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. So I'll meet you right back here?"

"Yeah, here's fine." He said as she walked into the principal's room.

_Wow, she's pretty hot. I wonder if we'll have any classes together. 'Cept I don't like her beanie, it hides her hair._

scene change-

"Hey Inu!" Miroku, InuYasha's best friend since second grade and his partner in crime, yelled as he came running towards the hanyou.

"Hey 'Roku. What up?"

"Eh, the usual. What's crackin' with you? Why are you standing in front of the office?" Miroku asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothin, and I'm waiting for someone." InuYasha stated blunt;y, regretting his words.

"Oh, so someone finally managed to get little Inu's heart. How sweet!" His friend replied, a smirk growing on his face.

"NO! I helped this new chick find the office and she asked me to help her find her class once she got her schedule." He said, _not exactly the truth, but close enough to it, I guess._

time break-

About 5 minutes later, Ravyn came walking out of the office, a confused look on her face.

"InuYasha, what's CHEM405OKUNAWA?" She asked, trying to read her schedule. "And who's the weirdo?" She added looking at the boy standing next to InuYasha. He looked pretty weird to her, he had violet eyes, blackish brown hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck, he was wearing baggy black Tripp pants(dont own), a purple armwarmer on his right arm with beads around it, black etnies, and a purple tee shirt that said 'Don't hate me 'cause I skate, Hate me 'cause I laid your girlfriend'.

"Here, lemme see your schedule." He said as she handed it over. "You have the same classes as me, well, except you have orchestra when I have art, but their right next to each other." He said.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Oh, and this is Miroku, watch out for his hands."

"Lovely meeting you, fair lady. Will you let me help InuYasha in escorting a beautiful women to her classes?" Miroku said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Ummmm...sure? Inu, your friend's scaring me." She replied, backing a way slowly from the strange teenager.

"Yeah, he scares a lot of peopl-"

"HENTAI!" Ravyn screeched as she slapped Miroku in the cheek for groping her.

"Um, yeah. Watch out for that. Ravyn? Are you ok? Your eyes are red." He said, growing a little suspicious of the "human" girl in front of her.

_Shit._ "Umm... yeah. Everything's fine." She said, closing her eyes so they would change back to normal quicker.

"O-k. Anyway, we better hurry. We need to get to class befo-" 'BING! BING! BING!' "-before the bell rings. Oh, well. C'mon, help me carry him." He said, going over to his friend and starting to lift him up so he was standing.

"'K. Could you show me where class is and then the bathroom?" Ravyn asked, looking at InuYasha for an answer.

"Sure. The bathroom's right around the corner from his class. Now help me carry him, wench. We don't have all day."

She was offended by the name, but helped carry Miroku, none the less.

time break and scene change-

"Well, InuYasha. Miroku. Better late then never. Take your seats." Mr.Okunawa said, gesturing for the two boys to sit down.

They sat down with their friends in their usual spots in the back, and immediately started talking and joking around.

The classroom seating chart went like this, with the teacher's desk next to Hojo, and the door next to Kaguya:

Hojo (empty) Ayumi Kaguya

Kagura Naraku Kikyo Kanna

(empty) Juuroumaru (empty) (empty)

Ayame Koga Ty(Cowlick) Sango

(empty) (empty) InuYasha Miroku

time break-

Ravyn walked into the classroom, scanned the order of the seats, and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"I'm new." She said to him, no emotion at all in her voice.

He stood up, and walked to the center of the room, clearing his throat to try and get everyone's attention.

He continued with his method for five minutes, with no progress. Ravyn wanted to sit down and was growing tired of his stupid methods, so she walked over to the chalk board, took off one of her gloves, and ran her claws on her chalkboard. _Sometimes I love these claws_, she thought to herself as she put her glove back on, making sure no one saw her clawed fingers.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, we have a new student. Class, this is Ravyn..."

"Namaguchi"

"Ravyn Namaguchi. She just moved here from..."

"Kyoto"

"Kyoto and will be spending the rest of the school year with us. Now, Ravyn, as you can see, there are many empty seats for you, so take your pick and that will be your seat for the rest of this year." He said, smiling at Ravyn, only to get a scowl in return.

"Whatever," She mumbled as she started walking to the seat by InuYasha.

"Oh, and Ravyn..." Mr. Okunawa said, pausing until she turned toward him, "lose the hat and tell us all a little bit about yourself."

_SHIT! How am I going to get out this? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ She thought as she took out the bobby pins with her mind and taking off the hat with her hand.

"Ummmm...I'm Ravyn. I'm 18 in 2 weeks. Uh, my mom's paranoid and that's why we're here," she shook head a little and ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of the twist it was in, "and before you ask, the silver's natural." She said as she walked to her seat and sat down while the teacher started his lesson, not noticing that everyone was gaping at her.

"Y-You...h-h-have...ears..." InuYasha stuttered to Ravyn.

"Yes, as well as eyes and a nose." She replied back, teasing him on his stupidity.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a demon?"

"Mr.Taisho, would like detention? Then keep talking." Mr. Okunawa said, hearing their whispering.

"You never asked." She replied, turning her attention to the teacher, who was talking about hydrochloric acid.

time break-

"Wow! Chemistry is that boring. What's next?" Ravyn said to InuYasha as they walked out of the Chemistry Lab.

"Well, since it's Tuesday, we have Senior Break, one joy in this school, one hour of break." InuYasha responded.

"Cool, what are we goi-" She was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"Well, well, well. It's been too long, hasn't it Ravyn." The girl said as Ravyn slowly turned around, her eyes now a blazing garnet red.

"It has been to long, bitch face. I've missed kicking your ass." Ravyn replied, her voice dripping with bitterness. "Nice to see you again, Kikyo."

**-endchappy!**

**Well, there you have it. My first chapter! It's so beautiful :')tear. Now, click the little button on the left and review. Flames welcome. And insert evil laugh here, I won't update until I get a certain number of reviews, but -evil snicker- I won't tell you how many! -evil chuckle-. So, -evil snortle- NOW who is evilier, Taylor? ME! MWAH HA HA HA HA! Thank You! Have a nice day!**


	2. Runaway to skate

**wow! so many reviews! -rollseys-not! i feel so unloved! i mean i only got ONE FREAKIN' REVIEW! you people are lame,but read my story anyways, remember- flames welcome!anywho, be happy that i am not a patient person and couldn't resist posting this.**

**ATTENTION! I write my stories with WordPad and it doesn't have spellcheck(ergh!), so if someone would like to proofread my chapters, please email (or IM is you have AOL or AIM and I'm on)me at Inferno: Thanks! (blows kisses "i love you all")Ravyn is basically based on me, and I've always loved the named. And, Ravyn and Kikyo were childhood friends, they were inseperable until Kikyo stabbed Ravyn in the back in the fourth grade (i will not tell the reason because it will come up soon, or sometime), since then, they've been sworn enemies.**

_Last time:_

"Wow! Chemistry is that boring. What's next?" Ravyn said to InuYasha as they walked out of the Chemistry Lab.

"Well, since it's Tuesday, we have Senior Break, one joy in this school, one hour of break." InuYasha responded.

"Cool, what are we goi-" She was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"Well, well, well. It's been too long, hasn't it Ravyn." The girl said as Ravyn slowly turned around, her eyes now a blazing garnet red.

"It has been to long, bitch face. I've missed kicking your ass." Ravyn replied, her voice dripping with bitterness. "Nice to see you again, Kikyo."

_This Time:_

"You know, Ravyn, it's not very smart to mouth off to me." Kikyo said coolly.

"And why is at?" Ravyn replied while trying to stiffle a yawn.

"Now, Ravyn, don't play dumb. You and I both know that my dad is your dad's boss."

"No, he's not." Ravyn argued, anger rising in her body, just waiting to be let out.

"Well, the last time I checke-"

"THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, HE WAS DEAD! GOT IT?" Ravyn screamed in her face, all control she had gone.

Ravyn walked away, leaving Kikyo standing there, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Ravyn! Wait!" InuYasha screamed as he ran after the angered girl.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ravyn screamed back, running as fast as she could to her locker.

In the time span of 10 seconds, Ravyn had opened her locker, took of her trenchcoat, threw it in her locker, and took off with her favorite skateboard. It had a black background and a picture of a king cobra with red eyes, aflared hood, and baring itsfangs facing a panther with bright green eyes and also baring itsfangs. In between the two animals it said 'Problem Child' in gold

time break and scene change-

After an hour of frantically running around, InuYasha finally found Ravyn at the skate park downtown.

"Ravyn, are you ok?" He asked her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine. Uh...why are you hugging me?" She said as she pulled away from him.

"I...I...I was worried." He said shakily (is that a word? oh well).

"Why? I'm a disgrace. Who would care about a stupid cobra-panther half demon like me?" She said as tears started falling down her face.

"You're not a disgrace, Ravyn. Just because you're a hanyou doesn't mean your any less great of a person." InuYasha said to her, _even though I barely know her, I think I'm in love,_ he thought while he was talking.

"You barely know me. How would you know if I'm a great person? I'm a 17-year-old half demon living off of her parents' fortunes. Half my family was murdered in front of my eyes when I was 14, my father and my older sister who were my hero and my best friend died while I lived. Now, I'm stuck here with my mom and little brother, and we'll probably end up moving in 5 months 'cause my mom will get paranoid and start thinking that some assasin-stalker-murderer dudeis after us... again" She added the last part quietly so he wouldn't hear her.

He just stood in front of her, shocked that she just poured out her soul to someone she barely knew. "I...I know how you feel, Ravyn, I really do" he said, pulling her into another hug, this time she didn't back away, but buried her head inthe shoulder of his red shirtand cried. He rested his head on her's and started rubbing her back, _It'll be okay, Ravyn, I promise it will,_ he thought to himself as he held her tighter.

"I think we'd better get back to school" Ravyn finally said after she finished crying.

"I think so, too" He said as they started walking, hand in hand, toward the school.

**well, there's chapter 2. -tear- now be nice and click the little button in the left corner of your screen! Don't kill me for it being short! I promise the next one will be longer! Remember, I won't post until I get a certain number of reviews!**

**Oh, and I forgot to tell you what InuYasha was wearing: a red tee (like i said before), black baggy pants, black vans, he had his lip pierced, and was wearing a wristband on each wrist- the left one black and had a heart on it and said 'i have a heart on' in white, and the right one was also black and said 'i would love to have a battle of wits with you... but it seems you've come unarmed' in white(it was in really small print)**


	3. Meet the gang first, then fight

**here is my 3rd chappy! yay! oh, and the pairings are RavynInuyashaMirokuSango RinCowlick AyameKouga KikyoNaraku/Nobody later on. **

**Raging Inferno: Thanks! I was kinda getting sick ofInuYasja being so arrogant and mean; so, me, being the author who's completely in control of what he does in my stories, decided to make him nicer, because i can. And, I do plan on doing mean things to kinky ho, oops, sorry kikyo. Many mean things. UNITE KIKYO HATERS! AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!**

**CuteAnimeGirl: Thanks! This is my first story and I had a slight case of Writer's Block (all gasp in horrificness) while writing the last chappy!**

**words that appear in bold (not these words, though) have a definition at the end of the chappy and final a/n.**

_Last Time:_

He just stood in front of her in shock that she just poured out her soul to someone she barely knew. "I...I know how you feel, Ravyn, I really do" he said, pulling her into another hug, this time she didn't back away, but buried her head in his shoulder and cried. He rested his head on her's and started rubbing her back, _It'll be okay, Ravyn, I promise it will,_ he thought to himself as he held her tighter.

"I think we'd better get back to school" Ravyn finally said after she finished crying.

"I think so, too" He said as they started walking, hand in hand, toward the school.

_This Time:_

By the time the two had gotten back to school, it was already lunch, and they had long since stopped holding each others hand, fearing that someone would see them.

"Ahhhh...lunch time. How I love **thee** so." InuYasha said as they stepped through the school doors to Shikon High (how original, and sorry for not mentioning it before).

"OooooKay, Lover-boy. Now show me the cafeteria and never say that again." Ravyn said, looking strangely at her new friend.

"That. And here is the cafeteria..." he said while pushing open the double doors and leading her to a bunch of tables in the far back corner where it seemed that all the skaters/ goths/ punks/ loners/ stoners were, "...and these are my friends." he finished, waving his arm at a table with seven or eight people sitting at it.

"Everyone," he said to his group, "this is Ravyn. Ravyn, this is everyone."

"Hey." She said to them.

"Hey." They said back

"That's Rin." InuYasha said, pointing to a girl who was sitting cross-legged on the table, writing something in a notebook. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue, form-fitting tee, a **tea-length black skirt**, and black flip-flops. She had on a three-chained anklet, matching bracelets on each arm, a plain black silk choker, a small diamond nose ring, a matching earring in her left **cartilige** and in her outside piercings on her **lobe**, dragon earrings with diamond eyes in the inside lobe piercings, and a ring on her right hand with a stone that looked like a miniature crystal ball. She was wearing dark purple lipstick, navy eyeshadow/eyeliner, and her nails were painted the same colors, every other nail navy, and the others dark purple, her toenails were the same. She had a light tan to her skin.

"Hey." She said, glancing up at the new girl then back down to her notebook.

"That's Sango." He continued pointing at a girl who seemed to be sleeping with her head buried in her arms. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and what looked like brown eyes. She was wearing a burgendy wifebeater that had 'The voices in my head say I'm perfectly sane' scrawled in black letters on it, a pair of black Tripp(dont own) pants with straps in the back, dark red and black armwarmers, and red vans(dont own, i own a pair, but not the company). She had her lip pierced on both sides, a nose ring that was like Rin's except it was a **ruby**, her ears were pierced four times in the lobe, and both cartiliges were pierced. Her lobe piercings went like this: red stud, burgendy stud, dark dark red stud, black studs. Her left cartilige had a red hoop and her right had a black hoop. She had on magenta-ish eyeshadow/eyeliner and dark red lipstick, and her nails were painted red. She had fair skin that had a slight pinkish tint to it.

She growled threateningly(sp?) as Miroku moved his hand down to grope her, but promptly moved it back to the table.

"Miroku, you know not to do that when she's sleeping, or awake for that matter," InuYasha scolded his friend.

"Moving on." Ravyn butted in, getting annoyed, she also noticed that Miroku had his ears pierced with two gold hoops in his right ear and three in his left, all on the lobe.

"Yes, well, next we have Cowlick. His real name is Ty, but we, his friends, call him 'Cowlick'." InuYasha said, pointing to a boy sitting next to Rin, reading what she was writing, while **sniggering** softly. He had blue hair that was gelled down except for a cowlick on the top of his head, she now got the nickname, and stunning **amethyst**(sp?) eyes, and pointy ears. He was wearing a black HIM(woohoo! go HIM!) shirt, black baggy skater pants, and blue vans(once again, dont own) that matched his hair. He had his right eyebrow pierced and he wore a ring that matched Rin's on his right hand. His nails were black. His skin was a little darker than Rin's.

"This is Ayame." He said, pointing to a girl who was hunched over a **sketch pad**, apparantly drawing something. She had bright green eyes, pointy ears, and long red hair that was in pigtails. She was wearing a green **camouflage** tee, a mini skirt, black fishnets that were ripped, and black army boots similar to Ravyn's, but stopped at the ankle. She had two black wristbands on each arm, two of them were blank, one said 'You break it, You buy it' and had a heart on it, the other had a picture of a heart on it and underneath it said 'I have a heart on', she had her ears pierced twice in the lobes, the outside ones had green studs in them, the inside ones with forest-green swirly dangle ones, she had on a necklace with a wolf on it, and she had a purple flower stuck in the hair tie of her left pigtail. She had on clear lip gloss and dark green eyeshadow/eyeliner.

"Hi," she said cheerfully before returning to her drawing.

"And finally there's Ko-, wait a minute. Where's Kouga?" InuYasha said, looking around the courtyard (the senior cafeteria is outside, in a closed off courtyard) for their missing friend.

As if on cue, a boy came up behind Ravyn and grabbed her waist, saying, "Hey, sexy. You're my woman now." He said, as if she were a piece of property.

Ravyn turned around so she was facing him and leaned up to his ear.

"I am not something to be claimed like that and I don't even know you. And if you _ever_ try to do that again, you will never be able to have children." She wispered as she removed his hands from her **backside**.

"Understood?"

He nodded, showing he fully understood and went to go sit by Ayame.

"And that's Kouga." InuYasha said, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity as he(kouga) went to sit down. He had brown hair that was in a high ponytail like Sango's, pointy ears, and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a orange shirt that had a huge burger on it that said 'Don't bug me when I'm hungry' under the burger, baggy skater shorts, and orange Converse(dont own) high-tops. He had his lip and his eyebrow pierced, and was wearing a plain black wristband on each arm. His skin was tan, and a little darker than Cowlick's.

"Yes, well, let's eat shall we, I'm so hungry, I could eat a wolf." Ravyn said as she started looking at what she could choose to eat.

"WHAT' THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ayame and Kouga stood up and shouted, shaking with **rage**.

"Um..., that I'm hungry?" She replied, not understanding why they were so angry.

"They're wolf demons, Ravyn." InuYasha wispered in her ear, seeing her confusion.

"Oh. Sorry about that, you two. I swear I didn't mean it like that. I didn't know." She apologized, hoping they wouldn't beat the shit out of her.

"It's ok. You didn't know. Just don't do it again." Ayame said, sitting back down.

"Deal. While we're on the subject, who else is a demon here? Just so I know what _not_ to make jokes about." Ravyn asked, _Hopefully there aren't any dogs. Heh Heh.Or else all my funny dog jokes will never be heard._ She thought, completely forgetting about InuYasha.

"I'm a white viper." Cowlick said, turning his attention away from what Rin was writing.

"And I'm a fire sorcercess." Rin said, also turning her attention away from her notebook.

"Well, that's good. It's not like people say 'I'm so hungry I could eat a snake or sorcercess." Ravyn said, trying to see what Rin was writing. "Hey, Rin, wat'cha writin'?" She finally asked, failing at trying to read it.

"Oh, last week I set Mr. Okunawa's hair of fire, and I got sent to the principal. I got detention and I have to write 'I will not set my teacher's hair on fire anymore' 500 times. I completely forgot so now I have to do it before detention today."

"Ooh, sounds like fun." Ravyn said sarcastically.

time break-

"Ahhhh! Sweet relief!" Ravyn said as she sat down on the grass(you thought i was goin to say toilet. but HA) next to her new friends and leaned against a cherry blossom tree. She was just about to say something when Kikyo and her band of bitches (heehee) came marching up.

"Awwh, lookey here, girls. Ravey found some friends, too bad they're freaks. But, I guess she'll fit in perfectly with them, then." Kikyo said, looking at the group like they were dog **turd**. (turd, heh heh)

"At least I can make friends. Unlike you, who has to pay them to make even stand near you." Ravyn shot back. He eyes turned **garnet**, black scales appeared on her neck, shoulders, and upper back her fangs grew longer and silver, her tongue looked like a snake's, her claws, tail, and panther ears went away, only to be replaced by pointy ones.

Kikyo and her "friends" all gasped in disgust at what Ravyn had just said, while her(Ravyn's) friends were laughing **hysterically**. "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU STUPID HALF BREED!" Kikyo shouted as she **charged** at Ravyn, but instead of Ravyn standing in front of her, there was only a tree, which she hit, hard.

"You know, Kikyo, next time you should think before you open you're **botox** injected mouth." Ravyn said to Kikyo as she got up, just in time to see Ravyn change into her demon form.

The scales spread all over her body and her eyes became snake eyes with just small black slits in the middle.

When she finished her transformation, she was pretty scary. She was a 45-foot long king cobra with its hood flared. She could still talk, but she had a accent that nobody could place and her tongue did the weird shaky thing when she said words that had 's' in them.

"S-s-scared, Kikyo? Well you s-s-should be. This-s-s is-s-s what happens-s-s when you mes-s-s with Ravyn Namaguchi." She said with venom, literally. As she talked, you could see her silver fangs which no doubt were coated in deadly poison. They(the fangs) were at _least_ 3 feet long and were razor sharp.

With that, she lunged at the preppy bitch in front of her, fangs bared, ready to sink them into her(Kikyo's) flesh. _How I missed the taste of blood. WAIT! What am I saying? I don't like blood. 'Cept Kikyo's. Oh, yeah, her blood._

Ravyn sunk her fangs into Kikyo's side, though it wasn't her original target, it was still just as **lethal**. She was about to bite down when, out of no where, Kikyo used all her strength and hit the demon girl with her bow, sending the giant snake flying back about twenty feet before hitting the ground.

"Is-s-s that all you got?" Ravyn asked as she got back up, not noticing that Kikyo had **notched** her bow, and was ready to fire. She looked up just in time to see an arrow flying straight at her.

She hissed in pain, as the arrow shot straight through her and into a wall. Luckily, it was just an ordinary arrow and the wound would heal quickly, it wouldn't leave any permanent damage, but it would still leave her sore for days.

Once she recovered, she transformed into her second form, a huge black panther with glowing green eyes that were even brighter than Ayame. She was 8 1/2-feet tall and 25 feet from nose to butt, her tail adding another 10 feet. Her fangs stayed basically the same, but were a little shorter. However, both them(her fangs) and her claws were still razor sharp. She could still talk, but the accent was gone and her r's were always r-r-rolled.

She was so skilled in her panther form that she wondered why she changed to her cobra form first instead of her panther form. _I wonder why I changed to my cobra form first instead of my panther._(sorry, couldnt resist) She could use her claws to not even leave a scratch, and a second later use the same claws to rip something to shreds and kill in one blow.

As soon as her transformation was complete, she charged at Kikyo for a second time, this time with the intent to kill. No one touched or talked to her or her friends like that and got away with it. No one.

As she charged toward the bitch who stabbed her in the back years ago, she made sure to aim at her(Kikyo's) heart. But, as she was about to kill her old enemy, she stopped in her tracks, noticing that Kikyo had an arrow notched and ready to fire at Ravyn. But, this wasn't another ordinary arrow, this was a sacred arrow, an arrow that could kill demon if fired the right way.

"Now, Kikyo. Do you intend to kill me. You and I both know that you would never-r-r kill another-r-r human. And might I r-r-remind you that I an half?"

"That was before you tried to kill me!" Kikyo shouted as she let go of the arrow and sent it straight toward Ravyn.

Ravyn just stood there, not moving. _I never meant to hurt you, Ravyn. I'm really sorry. I hope you understand why I have to do this._ Kikyo thought, knowing Ravyn could hear her thoughts.

Ravyn understood, and just stood there, directly in the path of the arrow.

"RRRAAAVVVYYYNNN!" InuYasha shouted as he stood there, watching this girl, wondering why she wasn't moving.

**-endchappy**

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! haha! will ravyn move out of the way, or let the arrow hit her? it's not what you think! now review, or you will never know Ravyn's fate! HAHAHA! thanks. flames welcome. :)**

**if you would like more information about the characters, i would be happy to email it to you. just email me telling who you want info on (celebrities included for you crazy stalkers:D j/k). my email is unlucky013013 "at" aol "dot" com AND TO MY FAVORITE (and only) REVIEWERS, RagingInferno and CuteAnimeGirl: I LUV YA ALL! (huggles them both)**

**-Now For a Vocabulary Lesson-**

**thee: old english for "you" **

**tea-length black skirt: a black skirt that goes to your mid-calf (otheerwise known as shin), usually has as slight flare starting at the knee**

**cartilige: in this case, I am talking about the upper part of your ear, it is also called the upper lobe**

**lobe: the part of your ear that is most commonly pierced**

**ruby: a gemstone that is a pinkish-red color**

**sniggering: another word for "laughing"**

**amethyst: a gem stone that is of a purple color**

**sketch pad: a book that has paper in it to draw on**

**camouflage: the weird pattern stuff that army dudes wear**

**backside: another word for "butt"**

**rage: anger**

**turd: poop, or crap as i like to call it**

**garnet: a gemstone that is similar to a ruby only redder and darker**

**(laughing) hysterically: laughing to the point where your face turns purple, you can't breathe, and you start to cry**

**charged: ran really fast**

**botox: (cmon people, if you don't know what botox is, you're pretty stupid. but anyways) something thats injected into someone's lips to make them look big and fake.**

**lethal: deadly**

**notched (an arrow): to place the arrow in the bow**


	4. Fighting hurts, a lot

**chappy 4! yay! finals almost done! WHOOPIE!**

**Raging Inferno-Although Kagome is one of my favorite characters (sometimes), I decided to not give her a big part. She will appear later, but only briefly. And I swear on Mr. Bobo (all gasp) that I will read and review yours story(ies)! Luv Ya!**

'thinking'

"talking"

time break/scenechange-

**defintion at end**

_Last Time:_

As she charged toward the bitch who stabbed her in the back years ago, she made sure to aim at her(Kikyo's) heart. But, as she was about to kill her old enemy, she stopped in her tracks, noticing that Kikyo had an arrow notched and ready to fire at Ravyn. But, this wasn't another ordinary arrow, this was a sacred arrow, an arrow that could kill demon if fired the right way.

"Now, Kikyo. Do you intend to kill me. You and I both know that you would never-r-r kill another-r-r human. And might I r-r-remind you that I an half?"

"That was before you tried to kill me!" Kikyo shouted as she let go of the arrow and sent it straight toward Ravyn.

Ravyn just stood there, not moving. _I never meant to hurt you, Ravyn. I'm really sorry. I hope you understand why I have to do this._ Kikyo thought, knowing Ravyn could hear her thoughts.

Ravyn understood, and just stood there, directly in the path of the arrow.

"RRRAAAVVVYYYNNN!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood there, watching this girl, wondering why she wasn't moving.

_This Time:_

_C'mon, Ravyn. Move already! MOVE!_ Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, and Cowlick all thought at the same time, while also yelling, "MOVE RAVYN! MOOOVVVEEE!" (heh heh. moo)

Although said girl heard her friends telling her to move, she stayed put, letting the arrow go straight through her as a huge, uninvited scream **erupted** from her.

Kikyo fainted, due to the poison on Ravyn's claws and fangs, just after Ravyn had fallen from the arrow that was shot through her.

"RAVYN!" Everyone (except Kikyo "**posse**" of course) yelled as they ran toward the hurt demoness they just met a couple of hours ago.

"Call 911, you **baka**!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha, who was just staring between Ravyn and Kikyo in shock and disbelief of what just happened while Sango helped Ravyn **elevate** her head.

"I already am wench! Don't get your undies in a bunch!" Inuyasha yelled at her while taking out his cell phone. "What's the number for 911?" He asked.

Everyone fell to the ground, anime style.

"9-1-1, YOU IDIOT!" Kouga yelled in his(Inuyasha's) ear. "DUH!"

"Heh heh. Oh yeah."

time break, about 45 minutes later-

By now, everyone was in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to see if Ravyn would be ok. ( of course)

Ravyn and Kikyo, they wouldn't have told the abulence people about Kikyo but they (abulence people) having seen her and her wounds and insisted upon taking her too,had arrived at the hospital about 30 minutes ago, and they were taken straight to the **ER** after a very frustrating explantion of why they were in the condition they were in.

If you would have walked into the waiting room, you could tell who was with who(going out, i mean). Rin was sleeping in Cowlick's lap, her head rested on his shoulder, and he was asleep with his arms wrapped around her protectively and his head on hers. Ayame was sitting next to Kouga, her face buried in his arm and her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms were wrapped around her holding her closer. Sango was sitting in a chair her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Miroku sat next to her and had one arm across her back while trying to comfort her and, surprisingly, didn't try and grope her or doing anything perverted at all.(its unbelievable!) Inuyasha was spread out across two chairs, "sleeping" as if he didn't care what happened to Ravyn, when in reality, he was very concerned. _Oh Kami. Please let her be ok. She has to be. She just has to. I promised her everything would be._

"Hey, Miroku. It's a miracle." Sango said softly, moving her head to look at him.

"What's a miracle?" He looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"It's been at least an hour and you haven't done anything perverted." She replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Why, Sango, I didn't know you missed my groping." Miroku said with a smirk.

"I don't!" She blushed and hit him on the head, knocking it to the floor.

"Will you two stop flirting already?" Inuyasha spoke for the first time since they got here.

" WE ARE _NOT_ FLIRTING!" Miroku and Sango both yelled at the same time and blushed a cherry red color and turned away from each other.

"Suuurrreee. And Kikyo is a virgin." He replied to them, his voice dripping with sarcasm. (virgin, yeah right)

time break, about 2 hours-

"Excuse me." A doctor wearing a doctor's uniform said as her came into the waiting room, waking every up.

"How is she?" Sango asked.

"Well, she should be fine. Since she's half human, the arrow didn't have a full affect on her..." The doctor said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But..." Their faces dropped, "...she is still very weak, she'll need help walking and needs to put little to no pressure whatsoever on her right shoulder."

"So can we see her or not?" Inuyasha asked, his usual **arrogance** hiding his fear for his new friend.

"Yes, you may see her. but first..." he paused, "...do you know anyone named 'Aleni'? She has been asking for her ever since she regained **consciousness**."

They all shook their heads "no".

"Very well. She has been moved to room 657. Do _not_ **startle** her." He said the last part sternly.

"We promise not to startle her at all." They said in unison, crossing their fingers behind their backs.

And with that, they ran to her room.

**tada! i know it's short. i'm trying! i'm getting serious w-w-w-writer's block!--sobs hysterically-- i will also start posting excerpts from the next chapter, if there are any good one's to be had. remember. REVIEW OR ELSE! j/k, but do review. flames welcomed with open arms.**

**-your vocabulary lesson for today-**

**erupt: 1)come out very loud. 2)what a volcano does.**

**posse: group of mindless followers that follow a certain person, most follow rappers and/or bitches.**

**baka: Japanese for "idiot" or "stupid". in other words, you. :D**

**elevate: lift**

**ER: emergency room**

**arrogance: (dictionary defintion for _arrogant_) full or due to pride; haughty (whatever that means)**

**consciousness: the act of being conscious (that didnt help did it?)**

**startle: frighten, surprise**

**excerpt from chappy5:**


	5. To InuYasha's house we go!

**chappy 5! I feel so happy! i will _try_ to make it longer. here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own InuYasha! Hey I can dream can't I? I don't own InuYasha(yet). But I do own Ravyn and Cowlick. Ravyn is like _my_ alter ego. So if you want to use her in a story, please ask first. Because if you dont, it would be like being movie and not knowing (and not on accident). Also, some of my poetry/songs might be in here. Please ask about those to. Some will be my friends' poems/songs. And those will be completely off-limits for using until I get permission from them to give permission to you to use them. If I don't ask and just start handing out permission, I will be in some deep, smelly shit. I will specify whose are whose.**

**WARNING: "Foul" language in this chapter. Such as the words fuck and shit.(oops,sorry:D )**

**Inferno: Writers Block SUCKS ASS! I hate it when that happens to my stories,too. It makes my poor little fingers hurt. And I want to thank you for thanking me for thanking you (woah! thats confusing). my aol screenname is unlucky013013. Luv Ya! -huggles- You are like my only reviewer, and for that- YOU ROCK! And my school gets out on Thursday, so HA! (heehee :-D)**

_thinking_

"talking"

timebreak/scenechange-

**definition at end of chapter**

_Last Time-_

"So can we see her or not?" Inuyasha asked, his usual arrogance hiding his fear for his new friend.

"Yes, you may see her. but first..." he paused, "...do you know anyone named 'Aleni'? She has been asking for her ever since she regained consciousness."

They all shook their heads "no".

"Very well. She has been moved to room 657. Do _not_ startle her." He said the last part sternly.

"We promise not to startle her at all." They said in unison, crossing their fingers behind their backs.

And with that, they ran to her room.

_This Time:_

They walked into the room quietly, so not to startle her. And as soon as they closed the door, they tip-toed to Ravyn's hospital bed thingy and yelled in her ear "WAKE UP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FIVE MORE MINUTES MOM!" Ravyn yelled, completely **unaware** of the fact that she was no where near her mother, while waving her arms and ended up hitting InuYasha right in the nose and giving him a bloody nose.(thats really weird, but i couldn't think of another way to word it)

"OW! Watch what you're doin', wench! That really hurt. Stupid idiot!" InuYasha yelled, holding his nose so the bleeding would stop.

Ravyn finally opened her eyes to find, not her mother, but InuYasha standing over her."Why are you in my bedroom?"

"We're not in your bedroom. You're in a hospital." Cowlick responded, wondering why InuYasha was being ruder (sp? is that even a word?) then normal to this girl.

"Oh. Cool. Wait...Did they make me wear one of those stupid hospital gowns?"

"No. From what I've heard, when they tried to make you change into one, you nearly took of their heads." Rin said wihle giggling slighty. (they overheard the nurses talking)

"Besides...If they did, Miroku would be drooling, a lot." Sango added, giving her perverted friend a look of disgust.

"Hey! I can't help it. It runs in my family!" Miroku defended.

"We know." The group (except Ravyn) said together at the same time, in **monotone** voices.

"So now what?" Ayame asked, in her usual way-to-cheerful voice.

time break/ sort of scene change, next day-

It was noon, and the gang was walking out of the hospital. (Sango was helping Ravyn walk, since InuYasha wouldn't, and she couldn't trust Miroku and Kouga not to do something stupid(if you know what i mean) )

"What am I going to tell my mom?" Ravyn asked, dreading the thought of explaining this to her mom. _I dread the thought of explaining this to my mom_. (see?)

"If you want, you could stay at my house for a while. It's closer to the school than your house." InuYasha offered.

"That'd be great. Wait a minute, how do you know where I live?"

"Mutt-face had Miroku check your records at your old school in case they weren't transferred to our school yet." Kouga answered.

"WHAT?" Ravyn screamed, changing into her **Demi-panther form**.

"Calm down. When you ran off, I had Miroku check so I could see if you went home or somewhere else." InuYasha said, trying to calm down this short tempered demoness, whom he had strange feelings for.

"Oh. Ok." She said, changing back to her human form.

"So let's get to your house so you can get some stuff. You can stay in one of the guest rooms." InuYasha said, while starting to walk towards Ravyn house.

"Wait..." Ravyn said to InuYasha. He turned around.

"What now?"

"What about my baby?" She asked, starting to worry.

"BABY?" Everyone yelled, growing wide-eyed.

"Yes my baby. Who's gonna get my Harley?" She thought a moment. "Who can I trust with my Harley?"

"Miroku rides. But what about your baby?" Cowlick asked, not getting what she was saying.

"Number one: knowing Miroku, he will have sex on her Harley. And number two: her Harley is her baby!" InuYasha yelled, not believing how stupid his friends were. _I can't believe how stupid my friends are_. (told ya)

"Right. I knew that!" He said, trying to recover while everyone **sweatdropped**.

scene change-

Kikyo's POV--

I woke and, like, I wasn't in my room. How weird? I was on some bed thingy and, like, my best friends, Ayumi, Kagura, and Kaguya were there. Was I, like, still dreaming?

"Kikyo? Are you ok?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, we were really worried that stupid **goth** chick hurt you." Kaguya said.

"We'll get her revenge. We always do." Kagura piped up.

_Do they ever shut up?_

"I'm fine, guys. I promise. Now where's my Narakie-poo?" (eye twitches, must throw up now -runs to bathroom) I asked.

I have been going out with Naraku Nagasaki (yes, I know thats a city in Japan i panicked OK?) for, like, 3 months. He like _sooooo_ totally hot, and, like, super rich, but sometimes I, like, think that he, like, thinks I'm, like, stupid or, what he calls it, interior or something like that. (the word was supposed to be "inferior") But, damn, can he fuck.

"Kikyo! My love, are you ok?" Narakie-poo (runs to bathroom again) cried, while, like, kissing me everywhere. It felt nice. It means we will have a good fuck later on tonight. I can't wait. (what a freakin' slut!)

"Yes, Rakie-poo.(to the bathroom! again) I'm fine. I was just going outside to find you when InuYasha's stupid _girlfriend_ attacked me, because he told her to! I hate them both." I pouted, happy that my super-hot boyfriend can "protect" me.

"Don't worry. They'll pay for hurting my little Kiky-poo. (bathroom, again, boy it's sure starting to stink in there) And later, we'll go to my house to help you feel better." He said to me, winking at the last part. (we all know what that means)

"Will we use the toys?" I asked, hoping to Kami he would say that we would. (gross!)

"Of course, my love. Now I must go back to work. Good-bye! Parting is such sweet sorrow!" He said, quoting some old dead guy as left, but not before kissing my, long and hard. (even grosser!)

end chappy

**there you go. I know its not longer, but I just couldn't end it anywhere else. And to my reviewer, RagingInferno- I LOVE YOU! I love all of you, but she/he(sorry i have gender trouble, I once called my best guy friend, Eli, I called him Betty :D and not on purpose either!) reviewed first! and the most. Also, if you want character profiles (it also has that of those who have not yet been introduced), please feel free to email me asking for them. my email is posted in my profile. Please review! Flames welcome, besides, I need to heat my macaroni with something:D**

**-Now for your highly uneducational vocabulary lesson, put together by untrained unprofessionals- :-D**

**unaware: not aware of something**

**monotone: in this case, speaking in one tone**

**Demi-panther form: Ravyn's form where she half changes into her panther demon form. It consists of her tail, claws, fangs, and the symbols for "strength" "courage" "beauty" and "agility" written in an old language appear on her face.**

**Demi-cobra form (not mentioned in this chapter, but i thought you should know anyway): Ravyn's form where she half changes into her cobra form. It consists of her scales, fangs, red eyes, black scales that appear all over her body, and the symbols for "swiftness" "grace" "beauty" and "dance" (in the culture of the cobra demons, dance is very important) appear on her face, written in the same old language.**

**sweatdropped: when in animes (or mangas) when the characters get huge sweatdrops on their foreheads. Usually because someone is being extremely irratating or stupid.**

**Next Chapter- Chapter 6: Over the River and Through the Woods to InuYasha's House We Go! (isn't that a short title?)**

**excerpt:**

"Dude, don't you have an elevator or something?" Rin asked, panting like a dog.

"Yeah, but mine's being redecorated and Taco won't let me use his, stupid bastard. So I'm using the stairs until it's done." She said, not realizing that it was a long walk from the ground floor to her room on the 4th floor.


	6. Taco and Ravyn's Other Form

**here is my chapter 6! GO ME! w00t!**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own inuyasha, in reality, i dont. I do own the poem _Nothing Left_. Please ask if you want to use it.**

_thinking_

"talking"

time break/ scene change-

different POV--

**defintion at end of chapter**

_Last Time:_

"BABY?" Everyone yelled, growing wide-eyed.

"Yes my baby. Who's gonna get my Harley?" She thought a moment. "Who can I trust with my Harley?"

"Miroku rides. But what about your baby?" Cowlick asked, not getting what she was saying.

"Number one: knowing Miroku, he will have sex on her Harley. And number two: her Harley is her baby!" InuYasha yelled, not believing how stupid his friends were. _I can't believe how stupid my friends are_. (told ya)

"Right. I knew that!" He said, trying to recover while everyone sweatdropped.

_This Time:_

"Are we there yet? How much longer?" Miroku whined, sounding like a little kid.

"No. And we are 100 feet closer than the last time you asked." Ravyn responded, growing annoyed with the boy's childish **antics**.

time break, about 2 minutes-

"Are we there yet?" InuYasha whined, for it was his turn. The boys had been taking turns asking if they were there yet the entire walk there, each only about2 minutesapart.

"IF ANY OF YOU ASK THAT ONE MORE TIME, YOU WON'T EVER HAVE CHILDREN! AND I DON'T MEAN YOU WON'T EVER GET LAID!" Ravyn yelled, losing her patience. Said boy promtly shut his mouth and was silent for the whole rest of the walk to Ravyn house.

"We're here!" Ravyn said cheerfully about 10 seconds after her **outburst**. (see, told you he was quiet for the rest of the walk :-D )

They looked at her house, correction, her mansion in **awe**. It even made Naraku look poor, and, damn, was he rich.

"You...live...here?" Cowlick said, going all **googly-eyed**.

"That's what I just said. Now are we going to stand here, or are we going inside?" Ravyn responded, walking up to the gate and pushing a button.

"Welcome to the Namaguchi Mansion. Our tour hours are Saturday and Sunday from 10 AM to 5 PM. If you have an appointment, please press 4 on the number key now and a secretary will let you in. Thank You and have a nice day!" The recorded box thingy said(I forgot what they were called).

Ravyn pressed in a **numeric** password (where you're password is certain numbers) and the gate opened, letting Ravyn and her **awestruck** friends inside. They walked up to the house when two huge, muscley(sp? they have big muscles, ya know) security guards **halted** the group. (Ravyn had walked ahead)

"Unless you have an appointment, you need to leave the **premises**." One of the guards said in a **husky** voice.

"They're with me Rick, calm down. C'mon guys." Ravyn said, forgetting that the guards were there.

"Sorry, Ms.Namaguchi." Rick said, stepping back letting the group through.

"Rick, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not my mom. Ravyn works just fine. Or even dude or something like that. Just not Ms.Namaguchi. It sounds to much like my mom." Ravyn said as she giggled at the guards **formality**.

scene change-

"Dude, don't you have an elevator or something?" Rin asked, panting like a dog.

"Yeah, but mine's being redecorated and Taco won't let me use his, stupid bastard. So I'm using the stairs until it's done." She said, not realizing that it was a long walk from the ground floor to her room on the 4th floor (yup, her house is that tall).

InuYasha's POV--

"You know, Ravey, you shouldn't talk about me like that when I'm twenty feet away." Someone said from behind us. I couldn't see him, though, he was hiding inthe shadows.

"You know, Taco, you shouldn't be calling me Ravey when I'm awake. You've got ten seconds." Ravyn replied, an evil grin over her face. She looked hot like that. Really hot. Oh crap! I'm getting hard!

"Uh-oh." The person called Taco said as he stepped out of the shadows and started running in the opposite direction.

"YOU'RE DEAD TACO!" Ravyn screamed as she changed into one of her demon forms and flew (yes, flew) after who I thought was her brother. But this form wasn't either of her two demon forms she fought Kikyo with. It was different, it was like a mix of the two. How weird.

normal POV--

"Did you see her demon form? It wasn't like her other two. It was like a mix, I could sense both forms, but neither was truly there." Miroku said. (he's a monk, he knows these things, i think)

"Ir wasn't a mix, it was a different form. The demon form of a sphinx-like creature. (sp?) I forgot the name, I think was like a **wyvern** or something, but it has the body of a panther, with scales of a cobra on it's neck, tail, and wings, and it has a cobra's eyes." Kouga said smartly.

"And you know this how?" Cowlick asked, purely confused.

"He read it on the internet." Ravyn said, now back to her normal form and carrying an unconscious boy.

"Whose that?" Ayame asked, poking the boy in Ravyn's arms.

"Hold on..." She said. She dropped the boy on the floor, successfully waking him up. "...This is my brother, Takoshi. Or Taco, for short."

"Hi." Taco said, glaring daggers at his sister for dropping him on the floor.

"Now get outta here, before Squeaky come back." Ravyn said to her brother, almost pushing him down again. The boy gulped and flew off (he ran fast).

"Squea-" InuYasha started but was interrupted.(sp?)

"Please hold all questions until I finish showing you my room." Ravyn interupted, continuing down the hallway.

"This is my room." She (ravyn) said as she stood in front of a black door that had a red design on it and pushed it open.

Her room was huge. The walls were painted black, with a design going around it similar to the one of her door, which an identical pattern in burgendy on the back of it, except it had a burgendy design intertwined with the red one. Her 4-poster queen-sized bed had a black velvet comforter, burgendy sheet, and black and burgendy pillows; from the posters things (on her bed), black, burgendy, and red scarves hung, making a sort of veil around her bed. She had a blackentertainment system across from her bed, which had a plasma tv in it (with digital cable, of course), a stereo, many, many gaming systems, and a couple amplifiers,which were connectedto a black and red Flying V guitar and a microphone, making it clear that she was into music. She had the type of window where it goes out in like a trapaziod shape with three windows (ya know what i mean, right? you see them alot in victorian style houses). She had dressers, **vanities**, desks, chairs, and lamps scattered randomly throughout the room. On her walls, there were posters of various artists and movies, including HIM, Green Day, The Phantom of the Opera, and Napoleon Dynamite. Her ceiling was painted black and dark blue was scattered throughout it, making it look like it was night time. All her lights were dimmed, giving the room an overall **eery** look to it.

"You can sit where ever you want, the remotes on my bed, and the bathroom is behind that door. An don't touch my guitar." She said while pointing to a door with a blue design on it. "If you need me I'll be in my closet." She added, while walking into what was her closet.

time break, about 20 seconds-

"What are you doing?" Rin asked InuYasha, who had already grown bored and started looking around Ravyn's room.

"Well, since I barely know her and she's going to be staying at my house, I figured I should know her better." He responded, while picking up a black notebook and skimming through it.

"It's your funeral, dude." Kouga said while flipping on VH1.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" He(inuyasha) said, showing them what look like a poem in one of her notebooks.

_I stare at your picture_

_Crinkling into ashes in the fireplace_

_I watch with joy in my mind and a smile on my face_

_As I destroy the last piece of you I own_

_And as I watch with glee in my eyes_

_I wonder if you realize_

_That now you have nothing left._

_You say you hate me,_

_That you want to forget about me_

_But you find yourself talking about me even more_

_You don't notice, but I do_

_I'm in your mind,_

_And I won't leave... until there's nothing left._

_Nothing left of your devious and destructive soul_

_You have nothing left that any otherperson would want_

_You don't notice that I'm in your mind_

_Destroying it, little by little_

_'Til there's nothing left._

_You start to go insane_

_As I rip you apart_

_Hitting the places it will make the most damage_

_I keeping hitting and ripping you apart_

_'Til finally there's nothing left_

_Nothing left of yourdisgusting soul_

_'Cuz I have eaten your torn soul whole._

"That's creepy. Hey! I think I found her CD's!" Kouga said, not caring much for the fine arts, as he started reading off the bands she had cd's of.

"AC/DC, Aerosmith, The Beatles, Days of the New, The Doors, Evanesence, Fastball, Godsmack, Good Charlotte, Green Day, Guns n' Roses, Helmet, SHE HAS HIM! AWESOME!" He shouted before continuing(sp?). "Led Zeppelin, Linkin Park, Midnight Oil, Nirvana, Offspring, Poison, Queen, Silverchair, Static-X, Sublime, The Who, Blind Melon, Meat Puppets, Violent Femmes, and all the rest are mixes."

"Cool." Sango, Miroku, and Ayame said, now paying complete attention to what was on the TV. (it was Austin Powers)

"She...has...HIM!" Cowlick shouted going into his happy dance.

"Ummm...what are you doing?" Ravyn asked as she came out of her closet with four large suitcases and some matchingsmaller ones.

"He found out you have all of HIM's CD's and went into his happy dance." InuYasha said while trying to calm his happy-dancing friend down, taking a while to notice the many suitcases Ravyn had.

So are we going or not?" Ravyn asked, while starting to walk down the hall.

"Hold on a second! How long did you pack for?" InuYasha yelled/asked.

"Only a week." She said as she continued down the hall. "Since my mom is at work, we're gonna use her elevator."

"And we didn't use it before because...why?" Sango asked, while making sure Miroku didn't do anything "wrong" while in Ravyn's house.

"It's fun seeing people suffer."

scene change/ time break about 20 minutes-

"Are we there yet?" Ravyn whined, for they were now on the way to InuYasha's house and the girls decided to do the same thing that the boys did to them.

"Ughhh...Nice goin' Mutt-face. Now they won't ever shut up!" Kouga yelled at InuYasha and Miroku.

"Are we there yet?" The girls asked again.

"Yes." InuYasha said truthfully.

"Really?" They(the girls) asked.

"NO!" Kouga yelled at them, not realizing that InuYasha was telling the truth.

"Yes we are. Look." InuYasha pointed to a large, two-story house that had a nice green lawn and ablue Cavalier parked in the driveway.

"Nice car." Ravyn said sarcastically. "Where the fuck is Cowlick? He's like taking forever. I swear, if he even scratched the paint job, I'm gonna stran-"

"Someone call my name?" Cowlick said, as if on cue. "And don't worry, your 'baby' is fine. I just tooked the long way to see how well it rided." (he uses ungood grammar alot)

"Well don't do it again. Now can we _please_ go inside." Ravyn said, wanting to see the rest of InuYasha's house.

"Sure. Sesshoumaru is home so be very quiet, k?" InuYasha said while walking up to the front door.

"Fine." Ravyn replied, _I wonder what would happen if I was really, really loud. Heh heh heh._ She thought **manically** as she walked in the front door and ran straight at the person sitting on the living room couch. "HI! I DON'T KNOW YOU, BUT I'M STAYING HERE FOR A WHILE! AM I BUGGING YOU AT ALL? THIS IS FUN!" She yelled, while poking him everywhere.

"Don't ever touch me." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed her wrist with a death grip._ How long will I have to put up with this **nuisance**_.

"Ow. That hurt. You don't have to get your undies in a bunch. God!" Ravyn said as she rubbed her wrist. "So, where does all my crap go?" She asked InuYasha while looking at how his brother looked.(thats sounds really dumb, but oh well) He was wearing a black suit with a gold tie and a white shirt, he had silver hair like InuYasha's, but it wasn't as messy and was as long as Ravyn's. He had amber eyes like InuYasha's, but they were way colder than his (inuyasha's). He also had two purple stripes on either side of his face and on his wrists.

"It goes in one of the guest rooms. Do you want the one by my room or Sesshoumaru's?" InuYasha asked, almost certain that she would pick the one by his room.

"The one by Sesshoumaru's." She said, knowing that both the brother's would hate it.

"Ok. Then follow me." He(inuyasha) said, leading her to a room that was upstairs, right next to what looked like Sesshoumaru's room.

"Now to unpack Ravyn's stuff. Have fun guys! Me, Rin, and Ayame are going to show Ravyn InuYasha's room." Sango said as she shut the door to the guest room and ran to InuYasha's room, with the other girls right on her heels, and locked the door.

"Ok, Ravyn. A couple things," Rin started, letting Ayame talk next.

"Number one, if you want to bug Sesshy, call him 'Fluffy'. It's** hilarious**."

"Number two," Sango said, "get to the bathroom first and take a long time and use, like, all the hot water. This bugs them both."

"Number three," Rin continued, "play your music _extremely_ loud, it makes Fluffy go **balistic**."

And number four, hog the remote, and if they try to get it from you, run to your room and lock the door. It's _so_ funny." Ayame finished.

"This will be fun." Ravyn said, as all the girls starting **laughing manically**, right as the boys came in. (inuyasha unlocked his door with his key)

end chappy!

**there is my loverly chapter 6. i actually made it a decent length! YAY! anywho, yeah.**

**-Here is your loverly vocabulary lesson. ENJOY!-**

**antics- tricks, actions**

**outburst- unexpected explosion**

**awe- a mixed feeling of reverence(no idea what that is, but this is from a dictionary), fear, and wonder**

**googly-eyed- where your eyes get really big and crap**

**numeric- having to do with numbers**

**awestuck- filled with awe**

**halted- stopped**

**premises- area, property**

**husky- rough, big**

**formality- how formal or non-formal**

**wyvern- a mythical creature that is made up of two different animals, one mammal and one reptile/ amphibian, it always ends up having wings**

**vanity (ies, plural)- a desk-like table top, normally with one long drawer, usually used for make-up and beauty products**

**eery- creepy**

**(laughing) manically- (laughing) evilly**

**nuisance- an annoyance**

**hilarious- very funny**

**balistic- very angry/mad**


	7. Secrets, Friends, and Music

**here is my loverly chapter 7! WOOHOO! GO ME!**

**Raging Inferno- I believe that Sesshoumaru must _always_ be in any story! (steals him from you!) I think i'll update today! Post yours soon! -huggles you to death too :D- And I swear on my HIM CD's (gasp!) that I will read your story! And reviews can _never_ be too long, well unless they take up an entire page and crap like that! and i dont remember if i put this, but my aol screenname is unlucky013013! Luv Ya's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do have Fluffy tied up in my closet! **

_thinking_

"talking"

scene change/time break-

change of POV--

**definition at end of chappy**

_Last time-_

"Ow. That hurt. You don't have to get your undies in a bunch. God!" Ravyn said as she rubbed her wrist. "So, where does all my crap go?" She asked InuYasha while looking at how his brother looked.(thats sounds really dumb, but oh well, deal with it) He was wearing a black suit with a gold tie and a white shirt, he had silver hair like InuYasha's, but it wasn't as messy and was as long as Ravyn's. He had amber eyes like InuYasha's, but they were way colder than his (inuyasha's). He also had two purple stripes on either side of his face and on his wrists.

"It goes in one of the guest rooms. Do you want the one by my room or Sesshoumaru's?" InuYasha asked, almost certain that she would pick the one by his room.

"The one by Sesshoumaru's." She said, knowing that both the brother's would hate it.

"Ok. Then follow me." He(inuyasha) said, leading her to a room that was upstairs, right next to what looked like Sesshoumaru's room.

"Now to unpack Ravyn's stuff. Have fun guys! Me, Rin, and Ayame are going to show Ravyn InuYasha's room." Sango said as she shut the door to the guest room and ran to InuYasha's room, with the other girls right on her heels, and locked the door.

"Ok, Ravyn. A couple things," Rin started, letting Ayame talk next.

"Number one, if you want to bug Sesshy, call him 'Fluffy'. It's hilarious."

"Number two," Sango said, "get to the bathroom first and take a long time and use, like, all the hot water. This bugs them both."

"Number three," Rin continued, "play your music _extremely_ loud, it makes Fluffy go balistic."

And number four, hog the remote, and if they try to get it from you, run to your room and lock the door. It's _so_ funny." Ayame finished.

"This will be fun." Ravyn said, as all the girls starting laughing manically, right as the boys came in.

_This time-_

"What are you all laughing at?" Cowlick asked as the boys walked in the room.

"Nothing." They (the girls) answered innocently.

"Whatever. Girls are so weird." InuYasha muttered as he sat on his bed. "I'm bored, now what?"

"Let's go to the mall." Ravyn suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The mall it is. So, whose car?"

"Let's skateboard there." Kouga suggested, grabbing his board (he left it at inu's house like a week ago).

"Skateboard it is. Does everyone have a board, I need to go home and get mine." Ravyn said, walking to the door, but paused noticing a picture of InuYasha and some girl who looked like Kikyo, except she was a punk and not a prep, hugging each other as if they were going out. "Is that Kikyo?" She asked, wondering who would want to go out with a prep like Kikyo, and how Kikyo could ever be a punk.

"That's my ex, Kagome Higurashi." InuYasha said quietly. (told you i would put kagome in here)

"If she's your ex, then why do you have a picture of her?" Rayn asked, feeling kinda hurt since she could tell that InuYasha had feelings for this girl.

"JUST BECAUSE! OK?" InuYasha yelled, storming out of his room.

"What's with him. It was just a question." Ravyn said, still looking at the picture.

"You see, Ravyn..." Miroku started. "InuYasha and Kagome had known each other since they were in diapers. And by the time they were 5, they were best friends. When they were 12, they started going out. And were for a long time. But, two months ago,Naraku, with the help of Kikyo, kidnapped Kagome to try and force InuYasha to hand over his dad's business that he wouldn't let Naraku have. InuYasha didn't hand it over, so Naraku ordered Kagome to be killed. Kikyo offered to do the killing and was granted her wish. She had said that Kagome deserved it because she 'stole' InuYasha from her, when in reality, she never had him in the first place." He finished, looking at Ravyn to see that she was changing into her **Demi-wyvern form**.

"Oh my god. If I had known that, I wouldn't had asked. So Kikyo does kill humans. That's not a surprise. She won't live through the year. You can count on it. And now, I have two reasons to kill her." She said, her emotions changing from what looked liked jealously, to sadness, to anger, to **sadisitic** joy.

"What's the second reason, Ravyn?" Rin asked, hoping that Ravyn wouldn't blow up like InuYasha.

"Well, when I was 6, before we started moving around everywhere, back when my family was all alive, we moved to Kyoto because my mom had gotten a part in a movie that was going to be shot there and she didn't want to be separated from her family for a whole year. I had to go to a new school, and it was there that I met Kikyo. We became best friends and were **inseperable**. Then, over then summer before middle school, we both changed, a lot. She became a prep, and I became a punk. We tried to stay friends, but she didn't want to ruin her reputation, so we lost touch. Then, one day, she was talking her 'friends' and said probably the lowest and most **defiling**(sp?) thing anyone could ever say." She explain, while silent tears started falling down her face.

"What did she say?" Sango asked timidly, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"She...she said that a no-good half breed like me should be killed for being a **flaw** and a disgraceto **humanity**." Ravyn replied, finally breaking down and crying hysterically. (in case your wondering, this happened before Kikyo was _completely_ turned into a dim-witted prep, she was prep, but still smart at the time. thats kinda funny, Kikyo being smart)

"Are you coming or not?" Inu Yasha said arrogantly (sp?) as he came back to his room, completely unaware that Ravyn had just revealed her secret that not even her mom knew about. "What's her problem?"

The group, minus Ravyn and InuYasha, silently decided that Ayame would tell InuYasha about what had happened while he was throwing his little temper-tantrum.

time break/scene change, about 20 minutes, at the mall- (ravyn was back in her human form)

Sango's POV--

We were now at the mall, going no where in particular (this reminds of the movie The Wind and the Willows) when Ravyn screamed and ran over to a punk-chick who was talking to her friends.

"ETHEN!" Ravyn screamed as the two girls embraced as if they haven't seen each other in years.

"Ravyn! Is that you! I haven't seen you in years! When did you get back to Tokyo?" The girl said to Ravyn. Ravyn must have lived here before if she knew this girl, 'cause I have seen her working at the Starbucks(dont own) on Main for at least 5 years now.

"I've been here for about a week. How's Ally doing. Has she gotten any better?" Ravyn asked her. Who's Ally, I wondered.

"Yeah. Ally's cured. Can you believe it? She goes to Shikon High now. She's actually able to go to school!" The girl said excitingly. (is that a word?it is now)

"Are you serious! That's where I go now! I have to talk to her the next time I see her! I can't believe she's better! Come, you must meet my friends!" Ravyn said, pulling the girl towards us. (yes, i know i stole a line from teen titans, but it wasn't on purpose. i swear! and i dont feel like changing it)

InuYasha's POV--

Ravyn dragged some girl over to us and introduced her to us. She's probably someone she knew before she started moving everywhere. She was some kind of demon, probably a bat or something, and she looked a little older than Ravyn. She had aqua-green eyes, dark purple hair that was longer that Fluffy's, (thats what inu call sesshy's) withviolet bangs that only went to her mid-back that hung in front of her face, pointed ears and fangs. She had some weird symbols on her face that looked like the one's on Ravyn's was she was in her half demon forms. She was the same height as Ravyn, only a little taller. I don't trust her, you should never trust a bat (he doesnt even know her, and he already hates her? so like InuYasha)

Normal POV-- (only because InuYasha probably didnt know what half of these were called)

She was wearing a grey shoulder-bearing belly shirt that had short sleeves and an uneven bottom hem line, a short black shirt that had a right slanted hem, (if you were looking at her. it means that on her left side, it was shorter than it was on her right, and it was a connected with a slant) and purple boots that went to her knee that came up in a point. (i drew a picture of her, if i could post it, i would, cause then it would be much easier to explain)

Back to Inu's POV--

"Everyone... this is Ethen. Ethen... this is Rin, Ty, we call him Cowlick, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and InuYasha." She said pointing to all of us.

"Hey, whats up?" The girl said, getting hi's from everyone except me.

"So, what kind of demon are you?" I asked, making sure to hint in my voice that she shouldn't try anything stupid.

"I'm a **northern dragon youkai**. And you are an inuyoukai, I presume?" She said, trying to sound smart. (what an idiot, she is smart. if i didnt mention it before, i'm mentioning it now) If she's a dragon, then she's not as bad. But I still don't like her.

"I'm a hanyou. If you have a problem, deal with it." I said, she's probably just like most pure blooded youkai. (apparantly, he doesn't realize that her best friend is a hanyou)

"That's awesome. Are you by any chance related to Sesshoumaru Taisho?" She asked me. Related? He's my freakin' half brother.

"He's my half brother." I said. "How do you know him?" I asked. _Sesshoumaru never dated a punk. Or did he?_ I thought.

"He was my tutor at Tokyo University.(is there really a tokyo university. cuz there is in this story) I'm majoring in Ancient Cultures and Societies, and I wasn't getting it a first so he was assigned as my tutor. He's so cold, how do you put up with him?" She said. So that's why he used to be home so late.

"I don't." I mumbled. She's getting annoying.

Normal POV--

One of Ethen's friends was calling her.

"Well, I got to go, Ravyn. You have to audition our band. We've been needed a vocalist forever, so we're holding auditions, and your the best singer I know! Call me. See ya!" She said, writing down her number and giving it to Ravyn before she gave her one last hug and going back to her friends.

"You sing?" Miroku asked, hoping that she wouldn't take her friends offer.

"Yeah, when we go back to Inu's house, I can play something for you guys." Ravyn said, walking into Hot Topic.

"Lets go now." Sango suggested, walking in after Ravyn.

"Ok. But first, I need to get some stuff for my room at InuYasha's." She said, while picking out assorted pillows, blankets, posters, and other room **decor**.

time break, 40 minutes-

"You're total comes out to $457.32" The cashier said as Ravyn handed him her credit card.

"Can I see some ID?" He asked as Ravyn showed it to him. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"Ya know, Ravyn. 40 MINUTES LATER ISN'T NOW!" InuYasha screamed at her.

"Down, puppy. Someone get his leash! Please!" Ravyn teased him, running away when he started chasing her. (thats why she said the leash thing)

time break/scene change, about 15 minutes, in InuYasha's house-

"Now I will play something for you." Ravyn said as she grabbed her guitar case. (she had someone bring it over)

"We need to go to the basement, though. That's where all our equipment is." Sango said, as she headed towards the door.

"You guys play!"

"Yeah. We have a band. It's called 'No Spirit'. I play keyboard and background vocals, Miroku plays bass, Cowlick plays drums, Kouga plays 2nd guitar, and InuYasha plays lead guitar and sings. Even though he sucks at singing."

"HEY!" InuYasha yelled. "I sing fine!"

"Sure ya do. So what should we play?" Miroku said as he grabbed his bass. (all of their insturments were already set up, so they were plugged in already.

"How about HIM 'Buried Alive By Love'? And _I'll_ be singing." Ravyn asked as she plugged her guitar. This one was a black and red Strat (dont own) with 'Sinister' written in burgendy on the neck.

They all got their instuments ready as Cowlick started on his drums.

_Again the burden of losing rests upon my shoulders_

_And its weight seems unbearable_

_Your tomb is where heart is _

_I should have told her_

_But within me hid a secret so terrible_

_To cry is to know that you're alive_

_But my river of tears has run dry_

_I never wanted to fool you, no_

_But a cold heart is a dead heart_

_And it feels like I've been_

_Buried alive by love_

_If I should die before I wake_

_I pray no one my soul to take_

_And if I wake before I die_

_Rescue me with your smile_

_If I should die before I wake_

_I pray no one my soul to take_

_And if I wake before I die_

_Rescue me with your smile, yeah_

_The kiss of vanity blessed me with a spiritual murder_

_And fed the gods of war insatiable_

_Your home is where the dark is_

_I should have told her_

_And embraced the fire indestructable_

_To die is to know that your alive_

_And my river of blood won't run dry_

_I never wanted to lose you, no_

_But a cold heart is a dead heart_

_And it feel like I've been_

_Buried alive by love_

_If I should die before I wake_

_I pray no one my soul to take_

_And if I wake before I die_

_Rescue me with your smile_

_If I should die before I wake_

_I pray no one my soul to take_

_And if I wake before I die_

_Rescue me with your smile_

_And they say to cry is to know that your alive_

_But my river of tears has run dry_

_I never wanted to fool you, no_

_But a cold heart is a dead heart_

_And a deserted soul is gone_

_A cold heart is a dead heart_

_And it feels like I've been_

_Buried alive by love_

_If I should die before I wake_

_I pray no one my soul to take_

_And if I wake before I die_

_Rescue me with your smile_

_If I should die before I wake_

_I pray no one my soul to take_

_And if I wake before I die_

_Rescue me with your smile_

_I've been buried alive by love (buried alive by love)_

_I've been buried alive by love (buried alive by love)_

_I've been buried alive by love (buried alive by love)_

_I've been buried alive by love (buried alive by love)_

_I've been buried alive by love (buried alive by love)_

_I've been buried alive by love (buried alive by love)_

_I've been buried alive by love_

When she finished, everyone was just looking at her with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" She asked, not realizing how how good she actually was.

"You were awesome! You have to join our band!" Cowlick said, while everyone, except InuYasha, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hold on. Let's see the range of her talents. Sing My Immortal"(dont own)InuYasha said, not showing that he was, too, impressed with her abilities.

"Okie dokie smokie pokie!" (i love saying that!) Ravyn said while taking a drink from a glass of water she brought down with her.

"Ready Sango?" She said, knowing that she(sango) needed to be ready for the song to sound right.

"Aye! Aye! Capitan Ravyn!" She joked while starting to play.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you's scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._

_All of me_

_You used to capitivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by_

_The life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you's scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard_

_To tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you'd cry I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you's scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._

_All of me...oh_

_Me...oh_

_Me...oh_

When she finished, they were all convinced that she was perfect for the band.

"You're perfect for the band!" Sango squealed.

"Alright, so she's good. And in. But that's doesn't mean anything. We both can sing good." InuYasha said, crossing his arms and using bad grammar.

"Aw. Come on Inu. Let's just see how well we sing together. Lets sing Bring Me To Life" Ravyn said, talking like she was a toddler.

"Fine." He said defiantly. "Ready?"

"You bet!" Was the response he got from everyone.

(_Ravyn, **InuYasha, **_Sango

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down_

_Into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul (_soul

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Untuil you find it there and lead_

_It back...home_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wae me up inside_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me (_Ohhh

_Breathe into me_

_And make me real_

_Bring me... to life_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wae me up inside_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been livin' a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside (_Frozen inside

_Without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you (_Only you

_Are the life among the dead_

_**All of this time **_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**But you were there in front of me**_

_I've been sleeping_

_A thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without a thought**_

_**Without a voice**_

_**Without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

_Bring me to life_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wae me up inside_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been livin' a lie** (please)_

_**There's nothing inside** (_inside

_Bring me to life_

"That was so awesome you guys!" Ayame said looking at them from the couch she and Rin were on.

"Thanks!" Ravyn said, smiling big. "I guess we do make a pretty good team. And since we already have two guitarists, I guess I should just sing, and play sometimes."

"We rock!" Ty (its such a pain to write cowlick, but oh well) shouted, banging his drum sticks together just as the doorbell rang.

'DING DONG!'

"Get the door InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said, not raising his voice because he knew they could hear him.

"Whatever." He said as the group went upstairs to the door. (they were in the basement, remember)

Ravyn's POV--

"Can we help you?" I asked as I opened the door because I got there first.

"Hello Ravyn."

_WHAT?_ I thought as a changed into my Demi-wyvern form. Ready to fight if I needed to.

end chappy

**HAHA! cliffy! who is it? you'll never know unless you review! HA! also i would like to know if you want Ethen with Fluffy or not. and Ethen's name is pronounced ee-then. Oh, and, both of ravyn's parents' species had demi-forms and full demon forms. just a little background. also vote if you want me to just post the characters' info. Thanks! Luv ya all!**

**((now for your pretty little vocab that probably no one reads:D))**

**Demi-wyvern form: Ravyn's form where she half changes into her wyvern form. It consists of yellow eyes, fangs, a panther's tail, black scales that appear on her arms and neck, and the symbols for "flight", "strength", beauty", and "grace" appear on her face written in a lost language.**

**sadistic: it has to do with getting pleasure from mistreating others**

**defiling(adj.): lowly**

**humanity: people**

**flaw: a fault**

**northern dragon youkai: there are four different types of dragon youkai, nothern, southern, eastern, and western, each is slightly different from the other, some in ways that you can't even tell. the northern dragon youkai originally came from northern Japan. (in my story) The northern dragon's have a culture very close to the cobra culture, so their languages are the same. The symbols on Ethen's face mean "pride", "grace", and "mercy"**


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

**here is my b-e-a-utiful chappy 8! i hope you love it! i luv ya's!**

**And read RagingInferno's "No Way Out". It ROCKS! Luv ya, Kat.**

_thinking_

"talking"

time break/scene change-

Change of POV--

**definition at end of chappy**

_Last Time:_

'DING DONG!'

"Get the door InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said, not raising his voice because he knew they could hear him.

"Whatever." He said as the group went upstairs to the door. (they were in the basement, remember)

Ravyn's POV--

"Can we help you?" I asked as I opened the door because I got there first.

"Hello Ravyn."

_WHAT?_ I thought as a changed into my Demi-wyvern form. Ready to fight if I needed to.

_This Time:_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled at the bitch in front of me. (have ya guessed who it is yet?)

"Nothing that concerns you. Let us in." Kikyo said, looking like a total slut in her mini skirt and mini tube-top.

"Or not. Goodbye!" I said as I shut the door, only to have it be stopped by a foot.

"I don't think so. We have business with the Taisho's, not a half-breed like you. So let them be the ones to tell us to leave." A male voice said, obviously the owner of the foot.

"Fine. INUYASHA! Come here and tell these bitches to go home!" I yelled, making sure to keep them out of the house.

"Let them in, we have some business to attend to." Fluffy said, appearing at my side, along with everyone else.

"But, Fluffy! Can't I at least hurt them first!" I whined, trying not to laugh at his face when I called him 'Fluffy'.

"No." He responded, giving me a threatening glare. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

Since I didn't want to be beaten to a pulp, I decided to go dance in the other guestroom, the one by Inu's room.

InuYasha's POV--

I laughed at how brave Ravyn can be. She actually had the courage to call Sesshoumaru 'Fluffy'. She's so hot. And an awesome singer and guitarist. I wonder what she's like in- AH! Why am I thinking like Miroku! Bad me! Bad!

My thoughts were interrupted by a screeching noise.

"Inu-babe! Did you miss me?" Kikyo asked as she flung her arms around me. When will she give up?

"No. I didn't. Now get your hands off of me you filthy whore!" I said as I flung her off me.

She made a pouty and went back over to Naraku. I hate him so much. That bastard and his bitch killed Kagome. So I will kill them.

time break, about 20 minutes-

Sango's POV--

Naraku and Kikyo finally left. Thank god. So we went up to InuYasha's room to watch TV. I didn't see Ravyn anywhere, but I just suspected she was in the bathroom.

scene change-

Normal POV--

Ravyn went to her room to change into her dancer's outfit. It consisted of a black shirt that tied in the back and around the neck, a long black skirt that had a green scarf hanging down to the ground in the middle, a red string tied around her upper arm, and three strings hanging from her middle fingers, two on the left, one on the right. Her outfit revealed even more symbols that were on her body in her Demi-cobra form. On her stomach, there were the symbols for "passion" and "love", on her left shoulder, there was the symbol for "cobra", on her right upper arm, there was the symbol for "strength", and on her left ankle, there was the symbol for "pride". She also had two silver line going down the middle of her eyelids that continued onto her cheeks. (i drew a picture of it, it would make all this easier.)

She made her way to the other guestroom, being careful not too have anyone see her, little did she know that she was seen.

Sesshoumaru's POV--

I was on my way to my room, after Naraku and his bitch tried once again to get my father's company, when I saw that Ravyn girl come out of her room dressed very weirdly, well, weirder than normal. She was wearing the clothing of a dancer that I would only expect to see in a cobra demon tribe's village. Then it hit me. She must be a cobra demon. How could I not have noticed? God, I feel like such an idiot now.

**This is all I got to. I came down with writers block, AGAIN! STUPIDWRITERS BLOCK! so this is the first part of chapter 8. if you have ideas, PLEASE tell me!**


	9. The Cobra Demons' Dance

**here is the second part of chappy 8. sorry for it taking so long. STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! ergh! And, to everyone who is reading this, you should read Raging Inferno's "No Way Out". It rocks my socks and it _will_ rock yours! Enjoy!**

**darkblaze435: i got over it! then in came back! but it should go away soon!**

**Kat: you didnt review! but thats ok! you reviewed through im! thats even cooler! yay!**

_thinking_

"talking"

timebreak/scenechange-

change of POV--

**defintion at end of chappy**

_Last Time:_

Ravyn went to her room to change into her dancer's outfit. It consisted of a black shirt that tied in the back and around the neck, a long black skirt that had a green scarf hanging down to the ground in the middle, a red string tied around her upper arm, and three strings hanging from her middle fingers, two on the left, one on the right. Her outfit revealed even more symbols that were on her body in her Demi-cobra form. On her stomach, there were the symbols for "passion" and "love", on her left shoulder, there was the symbol for "cobra", on her right upper arm, there was the symbol for "strength", and on her left ankle, there was the symbol for "pride". She also had two silver line going down the middle of her eyelids that continued onto her cheeks. (i drew a picture of it, it would make all this easier.)

She made her way to the other guestroom, being careful not too have anyone see her, little did she know that she was seen.

Sesshoumaru's POV--

I was on my way to my room, after Naraku and his bitch tried once again to get my father's company, when I saw that Ravyn girl come out of her room dressed very weirdly, well, weirder than normal. She was wearing the clothes of a dancer that I would only expect to see in a cobra demon tribe's village. Then it hit me. She must be a cobra demon. How could I not have noticed? God, I feel like such an idiot now.

_This Time:_

Ravyn's POV--

I made my way to the other guestroom, luckily I wasn't seen. I decided to practice my favorite dance, **Shakali**, or the dance of **Sorilahe**. I performed it with Takoshi last year when we snuck away to my father's old village for **Dajida**, or the festival of the night. I guess it's my favorite dance because it's different than the other dances of the Dajida festival and only my family is able to perform it. Instead of the usual rhythms, it has a beat that vibrates inside you when you start, and it actually has song, instead of the usual spoken prayers at the end of a dance.

Although I can fight better in my panther form then my cobra form, I've just always had more respect for my cobra side. I mean, yeah, I love my other side, but it just seems like I should've been a cobra. I think it might be because, although both my parents were half demons, the cobras don't care if your a full or half demon, but the panthers would **shun** you before you were even born if you were a hanyou, like my mother was. And sometimes, I just wish that there was someone or something that could make me into justa cobra hanyou, or even a full-blooded cobra youkai. But I know that there isn't anything that's possibly able to do that. (i wont give away that much, but there is a way)

I cleared my mind of all those thoughts and started my dance.

Normal POV-

She closed her eyes, stretched upward, crossed her wrists above her head, and stood on the balls of her feet for moment before starting her dance. (if any of you have read Snakecharm by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, then this pose may sound familar, so no one sues me, i got this idea from that book, ok? good)

The dance started of slow and easy, and although there was no music now, it was normally accompanied by the steady beat of a drum and the melody of a harp. She started the song and her voice, althoughsoft, held so much passion that you could here it perfectly if you were standing a mile away from her. (inuyasha & co. were listening to music so they couldnt here her)

scene change, with Sesshoumaru, Ravyn just started her dance-

Sesshoumaru's POV--

I decided to follow the girl. I read once that the the dances of cobra youkai were very unique and beautiful, and that they were something you would remember all your life. I wanted to see if they really were as wonderful as people say they are.

As I got closer to the guest room, I heard a soft noise, like she was singing. I never knew that there were songs that accompanied the dances, only spoken words at the end of them. (a/n he didnt have much knowledge of them, he only knows these because he studied ancient cultures and societies in college, ya know, he tutored Ethen, remember?)

I quietly opened the door, and what I saw amazed me. She was in the middle of the dance and was, indeed, singing. I couldn't understand what she was saying, their language was ancient and I knew nothing of it, but I did know that very few people that weren't cobra demons knew how to understand it.

She was gliding through the dance flawlessly, with grace and passion **radiating** from her entire being. She had her eyes closed, and the way her clothes moved around her with each turn and left little to the imagination. She was beautiful. The way she danced, the way she sang, it was so soft and **angelic**.

Ravyn's POV--

I was in the middle of the most complicated movement of the Shakali when I turned around and froze when I saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, staring at me. _How long has he been there?_

"Seeshoumaru!" I gasped, hoping he had just came in. "How long have you been standing?"

"Why does it matter? It's just a dance." He responded coldly. _JUST A DANCE!_

"JUST A DANCE? THE SHAKALI IS _NOT_ JUST A DANCE! IT'S SACRED TO MY PEOPLE! DON'T _EVER_ CALL THE SHAKALI JUST A DANCE!" I yelled, **mere** inches from his face, forgetting that everyone was in the room right next to me.

"I will ask you to keep your voice down while your in my house, little girl." He said quietly and threatening.

I was about to tell him off for calling me little, but I heard InuYasha walking to his door. _Shit!_

"Please don't tell them what I was doing. Please. I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want but don't tell them. Please." I asked him while I started walking toward my room. _Oh, please. He can't tell them. He can't. He wouldn't. Would he?_

"Fine. I'll be coming by later to discuss your end of this deal. Understood?" He said.

I nodded my head in agreement and mouthed 'thank you' before I ran to my room to change.

Normal POV--

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha said as he came out of his room, followed by everyone else.

"Nothing of your concern." Sesshoumaruresponded coldly as he walked away.

"Asshole." InuYasha muttered under his breath before turning his attention back to his friends.

"Hey, you guys? Have you seen Ravyn? I haven't seen her since Naraku and Kikyo were here." Sango said, looking around the hall. (that was 45 min. ago, Ravyn started dancing 15 min ago, it took her a long time to get dressed and the dance is really long)

Everyone shook their heads no in response.

"Maybe we should check her room." Ayame said, walking toward Ravyn's room.

scene change, outside ravyn's room-

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' InuYasha knocked, more like banged, on the door. "Ya in there, Ravyn? OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted.

"Just wait a goddamn minute. JESUS CHRIST!" Ravyn yelled through the door as she stumbled to open it, tripping over her bed in the process. "Now what's so fuckin' important that you fuckin' almost have to knock down the fuckin' goddamn mother fuckin' door?" She yelled at InuYasha, who was practically drooling over the pajamas she was wearing. She had on a pair of low-rise blue camoflage sweatpants and a black cami that showed just enough clevage that is wasn't slutty, but enough to tempt a guy, and her hair was up in her beanie, but the one thing InuYasha didn't notice and the thing that Ravyn forgot was that it was night of the full moon, and she was human.

"Someone's PMSing." Miroku whispered to Cowlick and Kouga, who started cracking up.

"IS SOMETHING ABOUT ME FUNNY TO YOU?" She yelled at the boys, shutting them up instantly. "Yes, it is a certain time of the month for me, but not the time that _you're_ thinking about. Tonight is the full moon. And I despise the fact that this stupid thing lasts until sunset tomorrow. And yes, I am aware that my eyes are violet like yours, Miroku." She added, reading his mind.

_How can she read his mind?_ Sango wondered, not knowing that Ravyn could read everybody's mind, as well as talk to them through their mind.

"Because anyone who is a wyvern youkai or has a wyvern form can read minds, Sango. InuYasha, you are just as perverted as Miroku, I never knew you felt that way about me." She said the last part seductively, watching in amusement the way his face turned bright red at her comment.

"Now, if you excuse me, I was in the middle of writing. And you would be smart not to bother me when I'm writing." She said, adding the last part quietly and sounding **sinister**. Without another word, she walked back into her room and locked the door.

time break, 17minutes-

Sesshoumaru waited until everyone left to go talk to Ravyn. He walked up and knocked on her door, usually he wouldn't wait for a response, but he found that the door was locked.

"Who is it?" Ravyn's voice came through the door, sounding slightly irratated.

"Sesshoumaru. Let me in." He replied in monotone.

She waved her hand at the door and it unlocked and opened itself, all the while not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading. (remember, i showed in the first chapter that she had telekinetic powers)

"What do you want?" She said, still not taking her eyes off the book.

"To discuss your end of the deal remember?" He said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She mumbled, placing her bookmark in her book. _What torture is he going to do to me. I can just imagine, by the way Ethen used to **rant** about him in her letters, it has to be pretty bad._

end chappy!

**Well, there you go! I know its short, but part of it is already posted! Don't Kill Me! I'm soooo sorry it took so long! I promiseI will try to overcome my writers block! I SWEAR! Oh, and I will be gone from the 20th-22th and then again from the 3rd to the 10th. So I might not be updating for a while. Please review, flames welcome, besides, I'm gettin kinda cold!**

**And a side note: When Ravyn is human, it lasts from the sunset on the night of the full moon til sunset of the next day. When she's human, she has violet-gray eyes, normal ears, and her hair is completely black. Everything else is like a normal human. And during the time that Ravyn ran to her room and the time everyone showed up at her door was when the sun set.**

**((Now for vocabulary))**

**Shakali: the dance of Sorilahe, it is most often performed at Dajida. It is performed by the chosen ones, the ones who possess the power of the night, which happens to be Ravyn's family**

**Sorilahe: the goddess of the skies**

**Dajida: a festival held every year in the cobra demons' tribe. It is held to honor the night and the gods and goddesses of the skies, stars, moons, and the night**

**shun: to keep away from; avoid scrupulously (whatever that means)**

**radiating: emiting from**

**angelic: beautiful, unworldly**

**mere: nothing more than**

**sinister: evil**

**rant: babble, talk about something and just go on and on and on and you get the picture**


	10. Ravyn's Secret

**ello! ello! ello! here is my chappy 9! i hope you like it!**

_thinking_

"talking"

**definition at end of chappy**

_Last Time:_

Sesshoumaru waited until everyone that would leave was gone to go talk to Ravyn. He walked up and knocked on her door, usually he wouldn't wait for a response, but he found that the door was locked.

"Who is it?" Ravyn's voice came through the door, sounding slightly irratated.

"Sesshoumaru. Let me in." He replied in monotone.

She waved her hand at the door and it unlocked and opened itself, all the while not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading. (remember, i showed in the first chapter that she had telekinetic powers)

"What do you want?" She said, still not taking her eyes off the book.

"To discuss your end of the deal remember?" He said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She mumbled, placing her bookmark in her book. _What torture is he going to do to me. I can just imagine, by the way Ethen used to **rant** about him in her letters, it has to be pretty bad._

_This Time:_

"First of all, deal or no, _never_ call me Fluffy. Understood?" He said, sitting down in the only free chair in the room, which happened to be a hot pink lip couch. (just imagine how uncomfortable he would be looking right now)

"Eh." She said, only half paying attention to him. (eh means like 'yeah whatever')

"Second, you shall be doing _all_ of my laundry for the entire time you are here." He said.

"Peachy." She responded sarcastically. _EW! How gross!_

"Third, you shall _not_ be playing your music as loud as possible."

"Yeah, whatever. Fuck damnit!" She muttered the last part under her breath.

"What was that?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing!" She recovered. "Is that it? Because am in the middle of a book and I would like to finish it." She said, opening her book back up.

"Yes, that is all...for now." He said, walking to the door.

"Hey Sesshy?" She asked, smiling when he growled at the new nickname. "Is it ok if my bro, Takoshi, comes and stays over with me?"

"Fine by me, but he'd better not be as bad as you." He said as he left.

"Thanks!"

time break, about 5 minutes-

_Hey, Taco. You there?_ Ravyn thought, talking to her brother telepathically.

_Yeah, I'm here Rave. What do you want?_ Takoshi answered, the same way she did.

_Has mom beaten you at all tonight?_

_Yeah, but you know I can deal with it, it'll heal without leaving any scars. You know mom won't do anything that could threaten her precious reputation._ He "said" with bittereness.

_I know. But tonight we're human, remember? Anyway, I'm staying at a friends house and I was wondering if you wanted to come stay over here and heal yourself for a while. _ She said, starting to worry.

_SURE! Anything to get me outta this fuckin' hell hole. How am I gonna get there, though?_ He said, getting excited.

_I'll pick you up in about 20 minutes, ok? Pack for a week. If mom starts to beat you again, tell me and I'll be over there right away, got it?_

_Yeah, sure. But I think she finally passed out, again._ He thought, looking back at his mom from around the hall corner.

_Just be careful! Alright?_ She was getting annoyed.

_Fine! GEEZ! Worrywart!_ He yelled, teasing her.

_Brat!_ She retorted.

time break, twenty minutes-

Ravyn skated up to the garage of her house and got off of her skateboard and into her car, a black BMW convertible with red detailing.

"Ready to go, Taco?" She asked as she pulled out to the front of the house where Takoshi was waiting for her.

"Yeah, but we'd better hurry. Mom's waking up." He said, throwing his bags in the back.

"Ok, but I have just one more thing to do before we leave." She said, getting out of the car and popping the trunk. She pulled out a can of bright pink spray paint and wrote 'See ya, you fucking excuse for a mother!' real big on the driveway.

"Dude, you're gonna get arrested one of these days." Taco said, laughing at his sister.

"I know, it'll be great!" She said happily.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment." He said._ She is so weird._

"I know! And I heard that."

time break, the next morning-

"I can't believe your making me go to school like this." Ravyn said, looking at her human self in a mirror.

"Believe it, your going." InuYasha said, pushing her to the breakfast table.

"Make me!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Are you sure you want me to?" He said, giving her an evil look.

"On second thought, I think I will go!" She said, running up to her room and getting dressed.

time break, 20 minutes-

"Happy now?" Ravyn said, standing in front of InuYasha for his approval.

"You...look...hot." InuYasha said, starting to drool. She was wearing a black tank top that said 'I'm not listening, but, please, continue', a pair of black Tripp pants, and red vans. She had on clear lipgloss and purple eyeshadow that really accented her violet eyes. (remember, shes in her human form until sunset)

"Why thank you. And you should mop up that drool before Fluffy sees it." She said as she went back upstairs to get her brother.

"Oh Taco... WAKE UP TIME!" She yelled in Taco's ear, making him jump off the bed and onto the floor.

"Jeez, Ravyn. Could ya be any louder?" He said, rubbing his butt.

"Yup! Wanna here?" She said, drawing in a deep breath.

"No thanks." He said.

"Too bad!" She let out an ear-peircing screech that actually broke the mirror in the hallway and made everyone else in the house come running into the room, Sesshoumaru being only half dressed. (starts to drool)

"What the hell is going on in here?" InuYasha yelled, looking from Ravyn to Takoshi.

"Oh, nothing. Now get dressed if you want a ride, Taco. I'm leaving in a few." Ravyn said, walking out the door like nothing had happened, pausing to look over at Sesshoumaru's body, blushing when she got caught for the second time checking someone out.

time break/scene change, 15 min., outside school-

"See ya, sis!" Taco yelled back at Ravyn, walking over to his new friends, which included Sango's little brother, Kohaku.

"Bye, bro!" She yelled back, walking over to her friends. "Hey, guys!" She said, not noticing the strange looks she was getting.

"Ravyn...your eyes, they're violet!" Ayame and Rin yelled in unison.

"Yeah, I told you last night that I stayed human until sunset tonight." She said, looking through her backpack for something, completely unfazed by the subject.

"Hey, Ravyn. Is your bro ok? He had a pretty nasty bruise on his stomach this morning." InuYasha said, sounding slightly worried. (when ravyn was leaving, taco started getting ready, and pulled off his shirt, and inu saw)

"WHAT?" Ravyn yelled, earning the attention of the whole school.

"He had a bruise, I...thought you saw it." He responded, growing more worried.

"I...I have to go." Ravyn said suddenly, running toward her first period, which, unfortunately, she shared with all of them.

time break, during mr.okunawa's class-

Ravyn didn't pay attention to anything Mr. Okunawa was saying. Instead, she was writing in a black notebook, the one InuYasha had looked through at her house.

"Hey, Ray. What'cha writin'?" Rin asked, looking over Ravyn's shoulder.

"Nothing, um...I gotta go!" She said, running out of the room toward her orchestra class, forgetting her notebook, which Rin picked up and read anyways.

"Hey Sango...look at this." Rin said, showing the notebook to Sango.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, reading the poem that was written. "InuYasha! Read this!"

"What the hell is it?" He said, grabbing the notebook.

"It's a poem Ravyn wrote, you baka. Read it."

"Fine. Don't be so bossy!" InuYasha read the contents and gasped, the showed it to Miroku getting the same response from him.

"I suspected there was something wrong at her home when she mentioned not wanting to go there when she came out of the hospital, but I didn't know it was this bad." Miroku said, handing the notebook back to Rin.

"We have to do something about. No one touches Ravyn and gets away with it!" InuYasha said, madder than hell.

scenechange, inuyasha in art-

InuYasha couldn't concentrate at all during his art class, all he could think about was Ravyn's poem. It just kept on repeating itself in his head, over and over.

_Our bodies are hurt_

_Bruised, broken, and frail._

_It hurts when we walk,_

_When we sit, when we breathe._

_We are hurt so much more_

_Than just physically._

_It hurts me to think_

_About who did this to us._

_I can't believe someone_

_Could be so damn heartless._

_To beat up her own children_

_And then laugh about it._

_Sometimes I just wish_

_That dad and sis were here now_

_Why did they leave us_

_With this lady from hell?_

_I find comfort in solitude,_

_It's an escape from this pain._

_But my brother is different,_

_He has no where to run._

_There is a place_

_Where he can escape from the pain._

_They beat him at school,_

_And at home it's the same._

_We're afraid to make friends,_

_They'll find out our secret,_

_And abandon us here_

_Just like our whole family did._

_I need to escape_

_From this hell hole called life._

_I can't take much more of this,_

_She'll make us bleed 'til we die._

_Our bodies are hurt,_

_Bruised, broken, and frail._

_It hurts when we walk,_

_When we sit, when we breathe._

He was going to make sure no one ever hurt her again, ever. Even if that meant killing her mom. He had come up with a plan, and intended on carrying it out.

end chappy!

**wow! who knew that Ravyn and her brother were abused by their mom! What's InuYasha's plan? What's Ravyn and Taco going to do? Find out in the next chapter! (...maybe:D)**


	11. An READ IMPOTANT

**Hey y'all! I know I've neglected this story a little! And I'm soooooo sorry! But I'm having serious writer's block (gasp)and I am also working on two other stories. So if I don't update for a while, please please pleaseforgive me! Oh, um, my chapters are messed up on my computer so thats why it says "here is my chappy 9" on chapter 10. i will fix it(eventually) And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, pretty please with _two,_ no..., _three_cherries on top tell me (via email, unlucky013013 "at" aol "dot" com)! Cuz i have no idea what to do! here are a couple of guidelines and other stuff for suggestions:**

**1) Ravyn does get her notebook back**

**2) InuYasha's plan is _not_ to kill Ravyn's mother. Nut i dont know what it is.**

**3) _All_ suggestions will be considered and may be used in later chapters if i don't use them in the next chappy.**

**4)_Someone_ most likely will comfront Ravyn about her appearance at school.**

**5) This is an InuRav fic, not SessRav (though that would be interesting)**

**6) Another pairing issue, its TyRin, not SessRin. Rin is more like a lil sis to Sesshy**

**7) This isn't really for the suggestions, but i completely forgot to tell you guys this after chapter 4, Aleni is Ravyn's dead sister.**

**8) Allie most likely should come in next chapter.**

**9) If you need help or char bios (for _my_ story) just tell me and I will be glad to email you the bios you need, although some aren't that detailed, they should help.**

**i guess thats it. and i guess that's more than a couple. oops. -blushes-**

**reveiwer responses-**

**Kat: I fixed it! Woohoo! Now you can be as lazy as your little heart desires. Update your story, damnit! Sorry, impulse! So, um, i used baka before, ya know that right? well, anyway, yeah, um, ok! Luv ya's! n.n**

**notinsanejustmentallyunstable- i'm soooo sorry for not responding to your review last chapter! so i will respond...not yet...not yet...now! I'm not that great -blushes- KIKYO HATERS UNITE! I'm not the bestest authortestess...nvm...Kat(RagingInferno) is. Her story Rocks my Socks! And I like both types, ya know, where kags is preppy, inu is punk, and where inu is preppy and kags in punk. And you are absatively posilutely correct! NO REVIEW CAN BE TO LONG! and Mufasa E. - neither have I -smiles evilly- MWAH HA HA HA! so, um, yeah! Luv ya's! Bye! n.n**


	12. READ! URGENT! IMPORTANT! JUST READ IT!

**hey guys! umm, i'm getting the feeling that no one but Kat and a few others are reading this _and_ reviewing. So, if you read this, please review, cuz I really feel that I am writing something that no one wants to read. And... I am serious about the writers block, and if you have any suggestions, ANY, no matter how stupid they may seem to you, _please_ tell me! And also, no one told me if i should have Sesshy and Ethen get toghether. I NEED YOUR INPUT PEOPLE! If you don't start reviewing, I _WILL_ stop writing this fic. Sorry, Kat, I'll email it to you if I am forced to do that. But, I've worked long and hard on this fic, and I think it deserves to have help from its readers. Sorry for the ultimatum, but I have to do it. So, if you don't want this deleted, please review. Thanks!**

**Although it doesn't seem like it now, I LOVE YOU ALL! n.n**

**n.n Lisa n.n (i wish i could put my normal siggy in here, but it won't let me. its gonna make me cry T.T)**


	13. Notebooks and Talent Shows

**Hey y'all! I finally got over the, like, 2 month writers block I had :D Sorry it took so long, please forgive me. Well, here's chappy 11 :D And I know it starts off kinda funny, I was still in the mode of my other stories when I started:-)**

_thinking_

"talking"

**definition at end of chappy**

_Last Time:_

InuYasha couldn't concentrate at all during his art class, all he could think about was Ravyn's poem. It just kept on repeating itself in his head, over and over.

_Our bodies are hurt_

_Bruised, broken, and frail._

_It hurts when we walk,_

_When we sit, when we breathe._

_We are hurt so much more_

_Than just physically._

_It hurts me to think_

_About who did this to us._

_I can't believe someone_

_Could be so damn heartless._

_To beat up her own children_

_And then laugh about it._

_Sometimes I just wish_

_That dad and sis were here now_

_Why did they leave us_

_With this lady from hell?_

_I find comfort in solitude,_

_It's an escape from this pain._

_But my brother is different,_

_He has no where to run._

_There is a place_

_Where he can escape from the pain._

_They beat him at school,_

_And at home it's the same._

_We're afraid to make friends,_

_They'll find out our secret,_

_And abandon us here_

_Just like our whole family did._

_I need to escape_

_From this hell hole called life._

_I can't take much more of this,_

_She'll make us bleed 'til we die._

_Our bodies are hurt,_

_Bruised, broken, and frail._

_It hurts when we walk,_

_When we sit, when we breathe._

He was going to make sure no one ever hurt her again, ever. Even if that meant killing her mom. He had come up with a plan, and intended on carrying it out.

_This Time:_

Ravyn stocked down the hallway in a very intimidating fashion. So much so, that people were **hastily** getting out of her way, to avoid getting trampled by her.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled as soon as she caught sight of his silver hair.

"Y-Yes, Ravyn?" He stuttered, hiding behind Miroku in case he needed to use him as a shield.

"Where...the fuck...is...MY NOTEBOOK?" She yelled. Even in her human form, she was as intimidating as any full-blooded youkai.

"I-I don't kn-know what y-your t-t-talking a-about." He said, scooching even farther behind Miroku.

"Don't play dumb! ...er!" She added. "You know very fucking well what I'm talking about! And if my notebook isn't in front of me in 10 seconds, it'll be your goddamn balls!" She threatened.

Miroku thought he heard InuYasha let out a tiny whimper. He couldn't blame him, he himself was almost pissing in his pants, and he hadn't done anything!

"I DON'T KNOW!" InuYasha yelled as Ravyn got down to three. "THE GIRLS HAVE IT!" He confessed.

"I swear, if your lying, I'm gonna kick your ass!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked away to go find Sango, Rin, and Ayame.

"Good one, Yasha." Miroku said sarcastically as he took Ravyn's notebook out of InuYasha's backpack.

"Oh...shit." Was all he said as he stared **dumbfoundly **at the black notebook.

-scene change, with Sango, Rin, and Ayame-

"Ya know, Ravyn's probably gonna kill Inuyasha for taking her notebook." Rin said as she, Sango, and Ayame walked toward the Senior Lounge.

"Yeah, but it was _you_ who actually took it, Rin." Ayame pointed out.

"But InuYasha's the one that has it now." Sango told them.

"Yeah, but he probably told Ravyn that we have it so she wouldn't kick his ass." Rin said.

"But if he did that, then we would just tell her that InuYasha _does_ have it, so we'll be off the hook." Sango said as they were about to walk into the Senior Lounge.

"Hey! Guys!" Ravyn yelled at them as she ran towards them.

"Hey, Ravyn. What's up?" Ayame asked as Ravyn skidded to a **halt** in front of them and almost fell over.

"Do you guys have my notebook?" Ravyn asked as soon as she caught her balance.

"No, sorry. Inuyasha has it. You should ask him." Rin told her.

"Oh, he does, does he? Why that son of a bitch mother fucker!" She yelled as she ran the opposite way, back towards Inuyasha.

"C'mon! We don't want to miss this!" Sango yelled as she started running after Ravyn. "Inu's gonna get his ass kicked!" She yelled as they passed Kouga and Cowlick.

-sorta scene change-

Ravyn rounded a corner and came face to face with Kinky Ho, excuse me, Kikyo, Naraku, and their mindless, brainwashedfollowers.

"Watch where I'm going, freak." Kikyo yelled as she blocked Ravyn's path.

"Outta my way, Kinky Ho!" Ravyn yelled as she pushed Kikyo out of the way.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! Thank you, Narkie-poo." Kikyosaid as Naraku helped her up. (Narakie-poo makes me wanna vomit. TO THE BATHROOM!)

-sorta scene change...again-

"I would hide if I were you, Inuyasha. When the girls tell Ravyn that you _do_ have her notebook, you'll be as good as dead." Miroku said.

"Don't remind me." Inuyasha moaned as the continued walking.

"INUYASHA!" Ravyn yelled as she ran towards him and knocked him to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled as he tried to get away.

"Tell me where my notebook is right now, and maybe I'll let you keep you're freakin' balls!" She yelled as she pinned him down.

"It's in my backpack! I swear I thought they had it! Don't kill me!" He yelled as he cried like a little girl.

"Good boy." She said as she patted his head andgot off him. "Never touch it _again_." She threatened as she took her notebook out of his backpack and put it in hers.

--Ravyn's POV--

"Ravyn!" Someone yelled at me. I turnedmy head towards the voice.

"Allie!"I gasped asI ran towards the sophomore I knew and loved like a sister.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Ravyn! I've missed you so much!" Allie said after we hugged. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well, I can't exactly say the same for you! You're better!"I told her. "C'mere, I want you to meet some people!"I said asI dragged Allie towardmy friends.

--Inuyasha's POV--

Ravyn dragged some girl toward us, it really reminded me of when we were at the mall and she introduced us to that Ethen girl, who I finally learned that Sesshoumaru had a crush on. (I'm wearing a Sesshoumaru teeshirt right now :D)

Any way, this girl looked normal enough. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and she looked like she was a sophomore. She wore a black skirt and a red shirt and rocker balls. She had on clear lip gloss like Ravyn, who was looking really hot today, and she wore gold eyeshadow and red vans.

--Normal POV--

"Hey guys, this is Allie, she's Ethen's sister." Ravyn said as she introduced Allie to everyone. (Kouga and Cowlick came when the heard Ravyn was going to beat up inu)

"Hey, well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get to class! Call me sometime, Ravyn!" Allie said as she walked away.

(this is really random, but my foot is falling asleep1 I hope its not my story thats making it do that! XD)

-time break, 5 minutes, in the senior lounge-

"So did you guys here about the talent show?" Ayame asked as she sat on one of the many big fluffy couches in the Senior Lounge.

"No. There's a talent show? We should totally enter!" Ravyn said.

"Our band enters every year, but we've never won. But maybe now that we have you, Ravyn, we can win." Miroku said, earning a glare from InuYasha.

"Hey! Are you saying that I can't sing?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, that's exactly what he's saying, Mutt face." Kouga said with a smirk.

"Anywho, we should sign up. What should we play?" Ravyn asked, opening the floor to suggetions.

"How bout "Perfect" by Simple Plan? I love that song!" Sango said.

"I do too!" Ravyn squealed. "We should totally play that! Right, boys?" She asked **darkly**.

"O-Of course!" They said.

"Then it's settled, we will play "Perfect" by Simple Plan! Lets sign up now!" Ravyn said as she and Sango went over to the bulletin board where the Sign-Up sheet was posted.

"We are so gonna win." Sango said as they finished signing up.

**Well, hope you like it, it's more like a filler chapter, nothing important happened, but at least I finally get something posted on it! XD And it took me a hell of a time to write it!**

**reveiwer responses:**

**Ear-Tweak: Aw, thanks! I like it too! XD**

**Kat: I finally updated! YAY! And, as you hopefully can see, I'm working on the SesshyEthen thing. I feel so proud! I finally wrote another chapter! YAY FOR ME! And YOU are the bestest author writy person dude! XD**

**-Vocab that I'm sure no one reads XD-**

**hastily: quickly**

**dumbfoundly: stupidly**

**halt: stop**

**darkly: evilly**


End file.
